HalfBreeds: Love, Lust, or Hate?
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: A young girl with a dark secret is hunting a demon that killed her friend.Her and her other friend run into the Winchesters at a funral and it starts a whole new missions for the famous hunters and maybe an new life for Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: If you wish before you read this you can go check out my freewebs website, the link is posted on my profile. There you can see pics of the character for this FF, its under story characters, then click on the album supernatural ff characters. Also this ff takes place somewhere before the end of season 2, the yellow eyed demon is still alive but John is dead. Its like right before Sam and the other psychics get rounded up in that ghost town.

**Prolog:**  
A full moon hung in the blue night sky, it was midnight and as usual strange things were happening. A blond girl of 20 was walking down an alley wearing nothing but a mini skirt and a halter top. It was quite obvious that she was nothing more than a whore, yet that's what the man following her was attracted to. Now the blond kept a normal pace like she liked being stalked, though it would be a different story if she knew what was really after her. All of the sudden a scream uttered from the alley as the man jumped the blond. He sunk his teeth into her neck draining away all the blood. As he finished his meal someone taped him on the shoulder.

"Done yet" a girl's voice whispered,

Once he turned around she punched him right in the jaw, hard.

"You shouldn't have done that wench" the vampire said as he stood up, but then realized what he was talking to.

"Hey wait a minute we are all on the same side, I'll even let you have some of my feed" he said freighted.

"I'm a demon not a blood sucking freak" the girl said, then sliced off his head.

Blood lied before the demon as she looked up at the moon. Her black eyes flashed back to purple, and she walked to her black convertible mustang, and drove home.

That was a normal night for the hunter Kimberly Queen but she shouldn't have waited so long to kill that vampire, she lost an _innocent_. By the time she got home it was already 3am, and she also had a wake to go to at 8am. It was for her friend Amber; she was murdered about a week ago. Kimberly found her stabbed many times with a pentagram under her body. But she had to cover it up before the police got there. Amber's death had been the 3rd one this month all with the same backgrounds.

"Great I have to move again, soon" Kimberly said as she shut her eyes and fell asleep fast.

**Chapter 1:**  
Kimberly woke to her alarm blaring in her ears, she was late. She rushed out of the house with a pair of black jeans on and a nice long-sleeve shirt. Her wardrobe barely fit the occasion, and plus she was super tired. Kimberly's phone rang as she slipped on some heels in her car. It was Siya and she just kept on yelling about how late Kimberly was.

"Amber's mom is getting worried; you didn't pull an all niter again? Kim!" Siya said.

"Ya" Kim said quietly.

She heard her best friend sigh as they hung up, Kim was a block away from the house now, and two other cars pulled in behind her. She soon saw that she wasn't the only one under-dressed, for two young boys walked out of a black Impala with dark jeans and t-shirts under their jackets. Then the family behind them waved to Kim as they walked towards the door. Kim followed them as Ms. Cassidy answered the door. The family, along with Kim, and the two boys walked in and wandered into the living room. Ms. Cassidy was Siya's mom and she answered the door probably because Amber's mom Mrs. Aneta Elis was off crying somewhere. Kim saw the two young men sit down on a couch as she wandered off to find Siya, she didn't recognize the boys at all.

Siya was in the kitchen and they hugged when they saw each other. They walked out of the kitchen and Siya put a tray of sandwiches on a table then leaned against the wall next to Kim.

"So who are the cute guys you came in with" Siya asked a little flirty.

"I don't know maybe Ed and his family knows them, (Amber's boyfriend). I'm mean they did come off the same street." Siya looked at her hinting at something and grinning. "God ok yes they're cute" Kim said to Siya, who put on a giddy smile.

"So what were you doing last night" Siya asked.

"Eh same old, same old, I had to kill a vampire." Kim said it all so calmly, but Siya got angry.

"Are you crazy, I told you I don't want to talk about that crap, plus if Amber's mom hears you she'll kick you out for sure. You know she hates when you talk about the unusual" Siya said as she pointed to Aneta sitting on a couch in tears across from mystery boys.

"Lets change the subject, so who do you think those boys really are?" Siya asked.

"I bet they're hunters" Kim said softly.

"Eh never mind just get over it all" Siya said.

Kim sighed and walked away from her friend,

~I guess its best she doesn't know the truth about me~ she thought.

She sat down on the other end of the couch with the boys.

"Who made these sandwiches, they're awesome" one of them said.

He had short brown hair and seemed to be the youngest. But he had like 2 sandwiches stuffed in his month and grabbing for a 3rd one.

"Sorry my brother's a little rude" the other one said.

He had long strait brown hair to the bottom of his neck, kind of an Emo look and he was really cute. The other would be to if he wasn't devouring food at the moment.

"It's alright" Kim said with a giggle. "My friend's mom made them."

"I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam" the short haired one said when his mouth was finally empty.

Kim giggled again, she was right he was cute.

"You're the older one" Kim said, and her and Sam both burst out laughing as a glare appeared on Dean's face.

"Sorry" Kim said when she caught his look, "So how did you guys know Amber?" She asked.

They ignored the fact that she didn't tell them her name, and Dean said,

"We're good friends of hers, we knew her from her school" Sam said.

"O really, cause I have never seen you around. Especially since St. Elise is an all girl's school" Kim said.

"O ya we know, we just mean we met her outside of school a lot" Dean covered up quick.

"Ah huh, I'm pretty sure Amber would have mentioned guys like you. Now who are you really?" Kim asked, mad.

The brother's faces went from confident to defeat fast.

"What do you mean guys like us?" Dean asked.

Kim smiled got up without a word as Dean glared at her again, he wasn't off to a good start as a ladies' man.

"Dean" Sam said annoyed. "Hey wait a minute, look ok were detectives, but were kinda undercover. Sorry but maybe you can help us" he finished, talking to Kim.

Kim sat back down and put her back against the arm of the couch. Facing them, she lifted her feet up and went hung her arms over her knees, while resting her head on them as well.

"So you wanna tell us your name" Sam asked kindly.

"Not really. No offense or nothing, I just don't have a lot of trust left in me" Kim said.

"That's ok, I'm guessing you were very close to Amber. Did you see what happened or see anything strange?" Sam asked.

His voice was quite comforting.

"Ya we were best friends along with Siya Cassidy, I was talking to her earlier. I actually found the body, but um, anything strange?" Kim answered confused.

~So they are hunters~? She thought.

"No nothing at all. Look if you want some information you should ask Amber's mom, Aneta. She is the brunette women in blue." Kim finished and pointed to Aneta on the other couch.

Kim got up and walked away as tears started to trial down her face. She wandered upstairs and into Amber's room. Kim ended up lying on Amber's bed with a picture of Siya, her, and Amber in her hands. Tears were still on her face when she fell asleep. A few hours later Aneta woke her, and Kim noticed that the wake had been over for while, but Dean and Sam were still there. After she walked out the door she could hear them asking Aneta about all the same crazy things they asked her.

Kim had Siya come home with her and Kim went straight into the shower, Siya walked in the door a few minutes later and grabbed Kim's laptop.

Back at Amber's house Dean and Sam were asking Aneta a lot of questions.

"Strange? So your hunters, no wonder you know Kimberly" Aneta said. "Look I have already answered a bunch of questions like these from her so if you don't mind."

Dean cut her off,

"What do mean, that was first time we have ever met that girl, you say she is a hunter. What's her name again" he asked.

"Ya, I always heard her and Amber talking about demons among other things, along with that Siya girl. Her name is Kimberly Queen, she lives alone on Shadow Street. The dark purple house, you can't miss it" Aneta said, and they walked out the door.

"So you really think she is a hunter dude?" Dean asked as they drove out of the driveway.

"Ya probably I mean why would she lie about that" Sam answered.

They drove to Kim's house and picked the lock when no one answered. The brothers looked around until they literary ran into Kim.

"What the hell, this is totally breaking an entry" She snapped.

Kim stood up and asked what they were doing here, so they explained how Aneta told them everything.

"Ya I'm hunter, and the demon that murdered Amber is my kill" Kim said.

"Alright, so you were lying, it did involve demons" Dean yelled.

"Whatever it's not like I was gonna tell some random people that there was a pentagram drew underneath my best friend's body. I had to make sure you were hunters first. Besides you guys broke into my house, I should be asking the questions." Kim exclaimed.

All of the sudden Siya walked in with groceries in her hands easing the anger inside Kim. Sam ran over to help her carry the heavy stuff, gosh he sure is friendly. As Dean and Sam went into the kitchen Siya and Kim talked.

"Hey what are the cuties from the wake doing here?" Siya asked.

"I don't know, they broke in. I told you they were hunters. And I don't care if you are still ignoring all that kind of stuff, because it's never gonna leave you alone. Besides your dad was lost to the yelled eyes demon 4 years ago. I lost my mom and sisters too, that doesn't mean that I stopped fighting" Kim said.

Siya sighed, Kim was right.

"Fine" Siya said, as Dean and Sam walked into the living room.

"Hi I am Siya"

"Dean"

"Sam"

"And Aneta told us your name was Kimberly" Dean said.

Kim sighed,

"Ya, but just call me Kim."

"You didn't tell them your name?" Siya asked.

~Eh I don't need any of this~ Kim thought.

The night went on and Sam and Siya spent all of it on the sofa _researching_, they were flirting almost most of the time. In a way it was a good thing because they were both good at finding stuff on the computers and shit. But Siya only had her mom left and with Sam being his comforting self, it was nice to see her smiling again.

She told him all about Amber and all the other killings, so he would have more info to go on. Yet Kim stayed in her room most of the night with a dizzy headache, and it didn't help much that everyone around her was drinking. Dean put down his beer and walked in her room without even bothering to knock. He found that to be a big mistake for Kim soon walked out of her bathroom with nothing on but short-shorts and a tank-top. She kind of bitch slapped him (lightly) across his face, not really caring because she was in too much pain and those clothes were considered her pjs. She laid down on the bed behind Dean, who was just sitting there like this happen regularly.

They started to talk about each other and how they both had involvement with the yellow eyed demon. It was around midnight when Siya came up and caught Kim and Dean, well it wasn't really a kiss cause she was trying to push him off, but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy it?

Siya waited outside the door for a few minutes until Dean walked out with a smirk on his face. He started to go down the steps until Kim called his name and ran to the top of the stairs.

"Hey do you guys have a place to stay tonight" She asked awkwardly.

Dean turned around and said no.

"Cause you guys can stay here, I have an extra bedroom with two beds, and plus Siya is already spending the night because her mom is going out of town."

When Dean nodded his head sure and they heard Sam yell up ya, Siya just started to giggle intensely.

Kim tired to ignore her and said,

"Alright well the room is at the end of the hall( it was one her two sisters, so it had separate beds) and then the room right next to mine is Siya's (it use to be Kim's brothers). And the bathroom is right across from that, plus there is another one in my room."

Kim started to walk away when Dean realized she forgot to mention one room. The door was right across from Kim's, it had broken hinges and was completely dusty. The only thing that was new was the doorknob, which had a gigantic lock on it.

Dean started to walk over to it and pulled on the doorknob, but Kim quickly appeared in front of him leaning against the door.

"Uh no one is allowed in that room except for me and as you can see it's locked and hasn't been touched in some odd years" Kim stated.

"Why not" Dean said as Siya walked back down stairs still giggling (quietly) and changed into her pjs.

"This is my parent's room and I don't want anyone inside. Now I'm not saying anymore about it. Goodnight" Kim said.

And with that Kim walked off and slammed her door.

Dean walked downstairs and Sam asked him all about it. He told him what Kim had told him well they were in her room earlier. About her father leaving a year after her mother died, taking her little brother with him.

"So she obliviously didn't go in that room a lot because it brought back bad memories. Plus she hasn't seen her father since that night, and she also told me that her two sisters were killed the same way our mom was about 6 years ago. It seems Kim has a lot more reasons to be a hunter then we thought she would" Dean finished.

"Wow she really told you a lot about herself, I'm hoping you gave back some good info about you as well" Siya said.

"Ya ya, I told her all about our involvement with demons and that yellow eyed freak that our dad been chasing. I'm sure Sam has explained the whole story to ya."

"Ya, but Dean I want you to promise me that you won't just break into that room like you did with the house. It's all very important to her and well I think you would hurt her if she found you in there without permission. I haven't even been in there" Siya stated sympathetically. "Actually no one has been in there since Donate left (Kim's father), not even Kim's sisters. No one."

"Alright alright, I get the point I promise I won't break into it, or go in without permission" Dean said after Siya gave him a bad look.

"Look its almost 1 so I am gonna get some sleep, you two should to, no matter how close you are to finding anything insanely helpful."

With that Dean walked back upstairs and went straight to his room. But as he walked past Kim's bedroom he could still hear her sobbing intensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
The sun shined brightly all over the house. Kim was the first to wake up and there were water stains on her pillow. She remember all that happen last night, and blushed a little as Dean kissing her came back into her mind. She shook her head and jumped out of bed and grabbed a new pillow case.

~Gosh I was such a crybaby yesterday~ Kim thought as she put the red pillow case on her pillow.

She walked down stairs and poured herself some coffee.

~No one else had woken yet, but it was only 7am. Well it's a new record, hmph I never get any more than 5 hours of sleep~ Kim thought.

After a few hours Siya came down and stuck her tongue out at the coffee as she said good morning. She never liked coffee, so she simply got herself a bagel and some orange juice. It was about 11 when Kim decided not to wait any longer, the brothers had already left for a new hunt to a new place. Her and Siya were already working the case so they didn't really need their help.

"Guess I shouldn't have gotten involved, I mean I actually got happy over it all. I should have known that they would be gone in the morning" Kim said quietly, and walked into the living room.

She lied down and put her arm over her eyes, as the door opened. Thinking it was just Siya getting some fresh air, Kim turned on her side and stuffed her face into the sofa. Her eyes began to burn a little as she flashed them back and forth from purple to black. Kim turned back over to see Siya standing by her.

"Hey I'm gonna head off, do you want me to bring you anything?" she asked.

"No, no, hey wait you are coming with me right?" Kim asked.

"Ya of course dude, I wanna kill that Son of Bitch as much as you do. He is going to pay for what he did to Amber" Siya said.

Kim sighed and nodded her head, but that's not what she really meant by are you coming with me.

"Ya, Siya I figure you would come, but I mean are you leaving with me? It would be nice to have some back up and not be alone. Come hunting with me Siya, we might run into the Dean and Sam again" Kim said with a smile.

Siya stared at her best friend for while, and thought about it, but she looked like she was a little unsure.

"I don't know, I would love to but with my mom and all I don't want to leave her alone to take care of the house. I kind of forgot you said you had to move. I want to come with but its not that easy, I mean you don't have any family to really come back to, so."

Kim cut her off and said,

"Look it's alright I was just wondering you don't have to. Your mom needs ya, besides I won't be alone if I do happen to run into Dean. Look forget I even asked, go grab your guns and I'll meet you at Cain's Bar in half an hour k."

And with that Kim walked upstairs. Siya sighed, how could she forget about her best friend leaving her to do dangerous things. Plus knowing Kim's luck she was totally gonna run into Dean and Sam, and Siya really wanted to see Sam again.

~I don't know what to do with you Kimmy~ Siya thought as she walked out the door.

Upstairs Kim went to grab her own gun, but then she remembered her father had a stash in his room. She looked around for a few minutes then just stood there unsure of what to do. Then without even letting herself think she just grabbed the key around her neck, put it in the lock, and opened the door. She then proceeded to speed walk in there, and grab some supplies, then walk out really fast. But before Kim could get to the door something caught her eye, the computer turned on by itself and the internet was open to a page called .

As she sat down and looked over it millions of demons that she had fought, and come across were on there. But also on the one page that it was first open to had the yellow eyed demon on it. Kim sat there for a while reading many things that told her all about the yellow eyed demon. She found out that he was called Azazel and was actually after the younger age to build a new army. When Azazel attacked Sam and millions of other kids he was keeping an eye on them, setting them up for the coming war. Sam and others somehow obtained demonic powers and soon they would turn to destroy all they care about. Kim found out that her mom got in the way of Azazel, but the demon was not able to get to Kim because Donate was a stronger demon, Kim's demon abilities were natural. She got locked in a trance through it all. She also learned that Azazel didn't mean to kill Kim's sisters they did were just a way to set Kim off, like when he killed Jessica to set off Sam. She read on and on, and it was getting late. All of sudden her phone rang making Kim jump.

"Hey where are ya, you are usually early" Siya said into the phone.

Kim looked at the clock and ran out the house with a rifle in her hands. Leaving her father's door open, with the key still in the hole. She started her car and drove off as she said,

"Sorry I got a little distracted I'll be right there."

When Kim arrived at the bar she found Siya already scoping out the place. She sat down next to her and Siya right away pointed out their target.

"He's right there, he was in the back earlier with a few girls. I have yet to see them come out" Siya said as she pointed to an attractive man all in black, then to a red curtain that read _closed off _for the back room.

Kim sighed, "we will do this all together, I don't want to lose you too. Let's go check out the back room, then once we know for sure, we'll come after the demon."

"Wait a minute how do we know he won't run off, we will lose him. I mean it's not like we can track him or anything" Siya said.

"We can, just trust me ok" Kim said.

Kim and Siya walked into the back room fortunately the girls were still in one piece, but none of them were alive. Their necks were snapped and they seemed to have millions of bruises on them.

"Gross how can we stand this job" Siya said stepping over a pool of blood on the floor.

But Kim didn't answer for she was too focused on the ground, because not only was there blood there but underneath you could see the edges of another pentagram. Siya ran over to it quick and knelled down next to Kim. She took a cloth from a bag and wiped some of the fresh blood away.

"It's the same pentagram I found under Amber's body" Kim said.

Siya jumped up ready to run after the demon, but Kim stayed fixated on the ground.

"It wasn't a demon that did this or killed Amber, this is a binding circle for exorcism" She said.

Kim went silent for a long while then said,

"Amber and these other girls might have not been possessed, we are after a rouge hunter".

Her voice got quieter, and quieter, and she mumbled more words and looked over the young girls. All of the sudden Kim shouted out.

"These two and the others, they are all humans. The only one that wasn't is the blond over there."

She pointed to a limp body not too far from the binding circle.

"He killed them without even checking to see if they were human or not" Siya said ~How and why did this happen~ she thought. ~Plus how did Kim know all this and are we still going to stop this guy~.

Finally she grew the courage to ask the last two questions,

"Yes we are still going after him, we simply will hand him over to the police. And as for how I know everything, well."

Kim turned her face towards Siya and flashed her eyes black then turned them back to purple.

"O right that makes perfect sense your a" Siya started as she stepped away.

"A half-breed" Kim cut in.

"Right a half-breed, how could I forget. Wait maybe that because you didn't tell me" Siya yelled.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how you would react, can we please not talk about this now" Kim said.

"Alright let's go after that hunter " Siya said. ~But I am going to make sure you are on my side after wards, there are good, bad things out there right~ Siya thought.

And with that they walked out the back and into an alley way leaving the back room just as they found it. Leaving a simple note that said where the police could find the killer. Kim sensed were the hunter ran off to and they followed him to an abandoned warehouse.

"He's leading us into a trap, he knows we are following him" Siya suggested.

"Good then let him trap us, it will make it more interesting" Kim responded.

They walked into the warehouse and the doors closed loud behind them. A voice rang from the railings above,

"Well look at this, I get two demons for the price of one."

"Stay down I know you can fight but we don't know what this guy is" Kim said.

"What are you talking about I thought you said he was human."

"Ya, but I can smell a lot of blood in here, Demon's blood" Kim said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I mention the Cult in this chapter and many chapters after words. I just wanna say that to pretend like when Sam and Dean got it, it had more then just 5 bullets it in. Like a whole magazine.**

**Chapter 3:**

The room was insanely dark and there were millions of strange sounds going around.

"Hey Kim get over here" Siya whispered.

Kim ran over crouched down to the boxes that Siya was hiding behind.

"Hey when you smelled demon did you mean like inside the guy, or is there a demon around here? Cause I would really like to kick some ass" Siya said.

"Funny, but yes I meant there is a demon out there. You know I bet with your skills those guys are done for sure" Kim responded.

Kim and Siya walked out from their hiding places when the cost was clear.

"Hey you know my skills, I mean it's just combat, you're a half demon" Siya said.

Her face looked kind of gloom, But Kim smiled and said,

"You know you could have something more than just fighting, I haven't seen your whole past."

"Aw well isn't that cute the little human is jealous" The voice said again, but now it was closer.

Kim wiped around and the guy was standing right next to her. He was about two feet taller, and Kim wouldn't move an inch. She was stuck in shock as the hunter pulled out a knife and got ready to put it to Kim's throat. All of the sudden Siya tripped Kim making the guy miss her by a few seconds. Then as Kim fell to the ground Siya kicked the guy in the stomach. He rolled over in pain as Siya went to go help Kim stand up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know what else to do" she said.

"Eh it's ok" Kim said as she rubbed her head.

They both stood up as did the hunter.

"You crazy freak, since when do the good guys go rouge. Who said killing humans was alright. Kill the demon save the kid. That's a hunter's code" Kim said.

The guy all of the sudden started to laugh, and it wasn't like a evil maniacal laugh, it was more like this guy is fucking crazy, laugh.

"Code, ha code smode it's more like a guideline anyway. Besides they might have only been one demon but they were working together, I could tell by the soft way she was torturing them. I mean if I didn't kill them the demon's soul would have passed on to one of them" the hunter said.

"God this guy is crazy" Siya whispered to Kim.

Then he pulled out a gun from his pocket and said,

"Now I don't like slow killing so let's get this over with."

A bullet left the socket and almost hit Kim in the head, if the dumb-ass wasn't drunk then he might have killed her.

"That almost hit me you Son of Bitch" Kim said.

She was ready to light the guy on fire but Siya beat her to the punch, by kicking the guy in the balls. He fell to the ground again and Kim couldn't help but burst out laughing. She killed the fire balls in her hands and started to walk around the place as Siya tied the idiot up.

"Well that was pretty easy" Siya said as she knocked out the hunter.

"Don't forget we seem to still have a demon to kill and that gun, can I see it" Kim asked?

"O you mean this pretty thing, its mine now" Kim heard.

It came from where Siya was standing but it wasn't her voice. Kim turned around to see her friend knocked out and knife to her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Kim yelled, walking closer, but slowly.

"Why I'm the Demon called Destiny, ring a bell Shadow. Kind of ironic that you live on a street named after your demon side" Destiny said.

Kim glared at the girl. She had long black hair and was dressed in a very skimpy Japanese dress.

"Look give me back my friend and no one gets hurt. And I don't like when people call me Shadow" Kim threatened.

"O look at that the little half-breed has some courage. What are you gonna do baby girl, send your father after me. O wait that's right he's off abounding you to be the King of demons."

Then there was an evil laugh.

"Now I will be praised among the demons in our world. Killing the traitorous princess, my 100th human and now I have the gun formally known as the cult" Destiny finished.

~The cult the only gun in the world with the bullets that could kill the whole demon race. ~ Kim thought. ~I got to get it away from her, but how she still has Siya.~

But what Kim didn't know was Siya was no longer unconscious. She all of the sudden opened her eyes, kicked Destiny in stomach and then fell to her knees. The cult left Destiny's hand and Siya ran over and grabbed it and then tossed it to Kim. She caught it easily but instead of killing Destiny with it, Siya just kept on punching the demon in the face. As she pounded harder and harder her hands started to glow, it was like she was exerting a demonic power.

Back at Kim's house she was getting some visitors.

"Hey its open come on"

"Look I really don't think we should be breaking in again. We might lose their trust" Sam argued.

"What come on, aren't you a little bit curious to see that room Sammy, besides we not breaking in the door was unlocked, it's a sign. Besides people always trust me" Dean said.

The Winchester brothers farther into the house and Sam locked the door behind him.

"It looks like Kim isn't here. Plus she must have left in a rush because there are papers everywhere and she left one door open" Sam said.

"No she left two doors open" Dean said.

He was now standing at the top of the steps, looking right.

"Uh Dean, what are you" Sam started.

He walked upstairs and saw that his brother was pointing at Donates open room.

"We shouldn't go in there, remember what Siya said" he finished.

But Dean ignored him and moved towards the door, but Sam grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"If we go in there" Sam started.

Dean cut him off.

"Look we won't take anything and she doesn't have to know that we were here. Besides the door is open it's like it's saying it's ok, come in, I don't mind."

And with that Dean shook his wrist out of Sam's grip and continued into the room. They saw everything that Kim saw: millions of weapons, legend books, journals, and pictures all over the wall of Kim's family. Plus there were tools and paper and other random stuff all over the windows, floors, and computer desk. Well Dean scanned over the rifles and machine guns (among others) on the wall, Sam sat down in the computer chair. But Sam didn't sit down for the same reason that Kim did, for the demon website was now closed down. Yet Kim didn't exit out of it so who did, then again it also turned on by itself. Sam sat there for a free minutes clicking on all these files. He found that every year on the same date there was an entry in a journal. It started off with an age and mood, then went on and on about the demons that someone had hunted and killed. As Sam scanned through it Dean came over and read over his shoulder. It seemed that the date was constant but then it stopped for 3 straight years and started up again a month late.

"Hmm wonder why it stopped" Dean said then walked back over to the gun case and started to pick up a rifle.

"The last entry was 4 years ago, I wonder what happened " Sam said.

Then there was a big bang,

"Wow that some nice force" Dean exclaimed.

He had the rifle pointed at a window and now smoke was billing out of it.

"Are you crazy what if there were real bullets in there" Sam said getting up and grabbing the gun out of his brother's hand, but the smirk wouldn't leave Dean's face.

"Let's go before you get us in trouble" Sam finished and walked outside and downstairs.

Dean started to follow then grabbed the key and locked Donates room behind him. He threw the key in Kim's room then followed his brother downstairs. But Dean decided to take a little pistol with him, for it caught his eye right away, and he slipped it right in his pocket.

Back at the warehouse Siya's hands were a bright yellow now and as she exerted another punch Destiny was pushed far back fast. Siya stopped and knelled there staring at her hands. Then Kim ran over and shook her friend out of the trance.

"Hey it's alright, lets get out of here" Kim said.

She helped Siya stand up, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a fireball coming towards them. Kim rose a purple force-filed in front of her and Siya, blocking the flames. Destiny smirked at her and started to walk off, Kim put the cult in her pocket and put Siya's arm around her neck to help her stand.

"This was fun, but I don't have time to deal with disgraces like you" Destiny said.

She spit some blood out then walked over to the hunter. She was about to slash the guys throat when she got flung backwards. Kim and Siya looked up to see Dean and Sam standing in the door way with a shotgun.

"Hey you need a hand" Dean said with a smile.

Kim smiled back and walked Siya over there. Sam grabbed Siya and asked Kim what happened,

"Its nothing she just feels dizzy. Hey what you guys doing here?"

"We just thought you could use some help" Dean started, but then Kim gave him a suspicious look.

"Alright so we kind of came back to your house, the door was already open, so we locked it and followed your trial."

~Crap how am I suppose to fight with them here~ Kim thought.

"Siya will you be ok?" Kim asked.

Siya nodded her head and then left with Sam to Dean's car. Kim looked up over to where Dean shot Destiny to see she was gone, then without hesitation she ran over to the limp body of the rouge hunter.

"Hey wait, where are you going" Dean yelled as he ran after her.

Kim knelled down next to man and felt for his pulse; Dean stopped and stood there next to her.

"So I am guessing this is a guy that killed Amber and all those other girls" Dean said.

"No, he was the guy" Kim said.

She lifted her hand and closed the guy's eyes

~So we were too late, Destiny you're gonna pay for this~ Kim shouted in her head.

She stood up and then realized the cult had disappeared from her pocket, Kim knew that Siya didn't have it and Destiny sure couldn't have taken it. Was it lost or was there another person working in the dark that took it.

"Hey you alright how about we get you out of here, my cars outside and..."

Kim cut Dean off.

"No just take Siya back to the house, she has a key and get going. Thanks for your help Dean and tell them too "Kim said.

She kissed him on the check then walked out the other exit, limping a little bit. She heard Dean's footsteps disappear then the car's engine start as they slowly drove away. Kim walked farther until she collapsed in an ally way about a few blocks away from the warehouse. She sat there on the brink of passing out and pulled up her right pant leg up to see blood coming out of a cut on her shin. Kim wiped away the excess blood then ripped her shirt and bandaged her wound. But as she was doing so more blood was being released. She took her left hand and started to wipe it away, but then as the blood stopped coming from her leg her hand started to burn. The blood turned a brighter red then just disappeared as Kim fell unconscious from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Siya tossed and turned then jolted up

"Kim" she yelled.

Then she looked around and started to calm down as she realized she was in "her" room. Sam was asleep on a chair by the window and she heard Dean's footsteps coming upstairs. He opened the door and saw Siya sitting awake in the bed. He smiled at her then walked over to his brother and shook him awake.

"What, o Siya you woke up, how you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm better, hey um where is Kim, is she alright?" Siya asked.

"Uh about that" Dean started, as he sat down and handed Siya some water.

"What about it, she is ok right, she is here?" she asked frantically.

Dean and Sam were both silent for a while as Siya stared back and forth between them.

"I'm sure she is fine, she's is a big girl. The thing is well she told me to take you here and that she had to leave, I couldn't stop her. Plus she looked super angry and determined" Dean said.

Siya had water in her month and spit it out when she heard that.

"What" She yelled

Dean looked at her like he was very sorry and started to walk out.

"Hey wait, come on it's not your fault, it's no one fault. She had been planning on leaving ever since Amber died, I just didn't think she would do it so soon. Plus I am worried about her." Siya saw the sincere looks on Sam and Dean's faces. "Look I know she is old enough to handle herself and I am sure she would be fine if I knew she wasn't wounded, or did you not see her limping. That demon hurt her" Siya finished.

Dean closed the door and leaned up against the wall as Siya explained to them how they came across the rouge hunter and how Kim took so long getting her gun. Then she was about to say something about her new found abilities, but she wasn't quite sure what she could do so she didn't say anything.

"Look about Kim's father's room" Sam started.

Dean gave him a bad look then pulled the pistol out of his pocket and threw it on the bed next to Siya.

"So you guys went in there. It's ok, you were bound to find out soon enough besides I'm sure Kim knew that you would eventually go there. Um if you don't mind me asking, are Dean and Sam your real names, sorry it's just…."

"It's alright we use fake names all the time, but ya they are our real names. We are Sam and Dean Winchester" Sam said.

~The Winchesters I hear they are famous in the demon's world for hunting. Kim will get a kick out of this~ Siya thought.

Then she started to think about where her friend would be right now, wounded somewhere. Sam saw her expression change, then Siya started to get up but could barley move, her stomach was in pain.

"I need to find Kim" She said as Sam walked over to her.

He smiled at her so comforting and said,

"You are in no condition to go walking around. I'll stay here with you and Dean will go look for her."

He looked at his brother and Dean said whatever and gave them a smile then walked out the door, they both heard the door slam and the car drive away. Dean drove to the warehouse and parked by the ally exit that Kim walked out. He grabbed a gun then yelled her name as he walked into the ally. It was so dark it would be hard to see if she was there, he yelled her name again. Then all of the sudden a boy appeared in front of Dean. He looked about in his late teens, maybe a few years younger than Kim. He walked closer and spoke.

"Let me guess Dean, not a very common hunter name, which must make you a Winchester. She kept saying you name while she slept."

He came even closer to Dean's face.

"Ya I am Dean Winchester, where's Kim?" Dean asked. But then Dean pointed his gun at the boy for he saw that his eyes were black, "You're a demon."

"Ya what you gonna do" the boy said.

"Now now, Jeremy don't do anything to make him kill you, she wouldn't like that very much" Dean heard from behind the boy.

It was an older man he was probably in his 40s, with light black/grey hair, and was wearing a long black cloak, but he had black eyes too. Dean stepped back and pointed his gun at both of them.

"O don't worry we didn't come here to kill you, no matter how hard that is to believe."

Dean smirked and then realized the old man was carry someone in his arms, it was Kim.

"Hey what did you do her, you'll pay" Dean yelled.

"That's not very nice, now is it, we didn't do anything bad to her" Jeremy said.

"If you look you will see we actually healed Kim, why would I want to hurt my own daughter" the older man said.

~Her father~ Dean thought confused, "Donate? Wait a minute but you are a demon" Dean said.

"Yes, if you don't believe me I am sure she will make you" Donate said.

He then lied Kim down on the ground, but as he started to stand back up Kim grabbed his collar,

"Daddy" She whispered then let go and passed back out.

Donate smiled then looked up at Dean as he finally stood back up. He then bowed like saying thank you and disappeared in smoke, then Jeremy soon followed but not without saying goodbye.

"Catch ya later Winchester" Jermey smirked, then disappeared.

Dean confused out of his mind shook his head and put his gun away. Then he picked up Kim and walked back to his car. As he drove back to her house Dean called Sam.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean did you find her, how is she? Is everything ok, what happened?"

The whole entire time Sam was asking all these questions Dean was trying to get his brother to shut up.

"Sammy everything is fine, now will you quiet down for one second and listen to me" he said.

Sam stopped and realized that Dean was being serious, so he walked out the room and told Siya he would be right back.

"Kim's father and brother are demons" Dean started.

"What are you sure, I mean we don't even know what they look like. We just found their names in Donate's room. So what happened?" Sam asked again.

Dean sighed.

"I don't know dude, one minute I am alone in the alley, and the next minute they're there. It was an older guy and some punk kid, probably a few years younger than Kim. And their eyes were fricken black. Plus the older guy called the kid Jeremy and Kim called him dad before she completely passed out" Dean finished.

There was a long pause and Siya crept out of the room and leaned against the wall next to the stairs that Sam was sitting on.

"Wow so do you think that Kim doesn't know?" Sam asked.

"Either that or the Son of the Bitch is doing a hell of a job playing human" Dean shouted.

It woke Kim up a little bit and she grabbed Dean's other hand, holding it tight, she never once opened her eyes. As Dean looked down at her she was still asleep, and he wondered was she really ok. All of the sudden Kim shot up and almost hit her head on the car ceiling. By now Dean had already hung up with Sam, and they were a few minutes away from the house.

"Dad?" Kim whispered but Dean still heard her.

She turned towards him and realized that she was still clutching his hand. Kim pulled away fast and said sorry, but Dean just smiled as they pulled into the drive way. When Kim entered the house Siya ran over to her and hugged her like crazy, as Dean walked off silently to go talk to Sam more. Siya saw Kim staring at them.

"He saw your father and Jeremy as demons, told Sam too. So I guess they know" Siya said.

Kim kept quiet for a while then finally turned towards Siya,

"Ya they know, but they only suspect that my father and brother are posed by demons. Not the whole truth though, they have no idea we were born this way, and that I am a half-breed" Kim whispered.

Siya let go of her friend and told her that Sam bandaged her up. But they had to leave for real now. Sam walked over to Siya and Kim.

"So we got a new case in Chicago, people suspiciously dropping dead. Plus we think it's also a new lead on where the yellow eyed demon is. Sorry we have to leave so soon," Sam said then he walked back to help his brother.

Kim leaned up against the wall outside as she watched Dean put stuff away in the car. Then Siya broke her _focus_.

"O by the way, their last name, its Winchester" Siya told Kim, then she ran off to go hug Sam.

Kim stood still there now even more frozen. She was no longer watching Dean even though her eyes we still on him. Her mind was somewhere else now and she was too much in shock.

~I had the Winchesters right in front of me the whole time, I'm surprised they didn't kill me when they found out the _truth_,for they are famous hunters for killing millions of upper level demons. Wait a minute how do I know that, it just popped into my head. I think I might have heard it somewhere, but I don't remember reading about it or anything ~ Kim thought.

Kim shook her head and broke out of the trance just in time to see Dean and Sam waving to her. She waved back then Dean asked Siya why Kim wasn't coming to say goodbye.

"She doesn't really need to. Probably because she hopes to see you all again" she said.

Dean smiled then started the car and drove off. Kim smiled back then watched them fade into the horizon. Siya and Kim walked back into the house and Kim started packing all her belonging. Siya stared at her for a long time as she went back and forth form her dresser to her duffel bag. Finally Siya started to help her pack some clothes then flat out said,

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

Kim stopped packing then smiled at her best friend and hugged her tight. Kim finished then grabbed another bag and packed all of her father's guns, along with her laptop. Basically the whole house was empty except for the furniture, and other small things. Then Siya packed all her stuff from Kim's sister's room and her house. They said goodbye to Siya's mom by phone then Kim left her house/key in the capable hands of the town "leader" to be sold. With everything settled they packed Kim's mustang and left but to Chicago to, if the yellowed demon was there he was bound to know something about that rouge hunter, and Siya's new abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

So Siya and Kim set off to Chicago, but one night on their way they stopped at a hotel and Siya saw something quite interesting. It was about 10pm when they got to the hotel from Kansas. Kim didn't unpack when they got inside their room, she just went over to a bed and fell strait asleep. Siya on the other hand decided to go to the drug store for some food and water. The place was like a block away so she just walked but took a weapon with her just in case. But on her way back Siya heard a scream and an amorous growl. Being a hunter she ran over to find that her job was already being done for her. There was a young girl in a hooded maroon cloak and she was fighting a shape-shifter, they are known to be quite fast. As the fight neared end Siya moved closer and saw that the girl had short red hair and yellow eyes. Eyes like Azazel and skills like a demons too, but she didn't shoot fireballs or anything. She was just really strong and flexible, along with well equipped. Then Siya soon realized that somehow in a way this girl reminded her of Amber.

She stood there in shock for a while as the battle went on. Then when it was over the girl disappeared in smoke and now Siya knew for sure that she was demon. Siya got back to the hotel to find Kim fast asleep, so she decided not to tell her, not in the morning either. When Siya finally woke up Kim was in the shower and after they were both done getting ready they went to Kappy's across the street. Kim grabbed a pistol on her way out, and slipped it in her pants just in case. A few minutes later Dean and Sam pulled up into the hotel parkway. They paid for a room and unpacked all their unnecessary stuff away. Then they walked outside and were ready to drive off when Sam saw Kim's car.

"Hey doesn't that car look familiar" Sam said as Dean and him leaned against their car.

"Ya I recognize it, so what there are millions of mustangs around" Dean said and started to turn away.

"Ya but not all mustangs have a picture of Kim and Siya on the dashboard, its Kim's car" Sam finished as he walked over to the car a fiddled with the picture.

Dean turned back around and followed Sam over to Kim's car, the roof was down were open and Siya's phone was sitting in the passenger chair. It was a good thing they got here before anyone else. Sam grabbed her phone as Dean closed up the car, then as they walked back to their car as Siya's phone rang.

"See I told you I left it in the car" Siya said to Kim at the restaurant.

"Wait a minute how do you know that" Kim asked worried. "Siya who answered your phone?"

"Um, Um, I don't know. Hey who is this?"

"It's Sam, Sam Winchester. We found you phone in Kim's car. You know she left it open. Someone could have hijacked it" Sam said back.

"You mean like Dean" Kim yelled into her phone.

Dean smirked as Sam put the phone on speaker along with Kim doing the same. Dean started his car when Sam asked where they were and why they were in Chicago.

"Why would we tell you where we are, you know you are kind of following us seeing how we got here first" Kim said cranky.

"Well someone in a bad mood" Dean said.

"Sorry about that, Kim's not really a morning person. We are at the Kappy's across the street, we will explain everything when you get here" and with that Siya hung up and gave Kim back her phone.

Dean and Sam got to the restaurant, they saw Kim and Siya and sat down next to them. Right away the waitress came over.

"O I didn't know your boyfriends were coming along" She exclaimed.

Sam and Siya completely tired to defend the fact that they weren't together, where as Kim ignored it all as Dean started to put his arm around her.

"I'll just have some coffee, she'll let me share some of her food, right honey" Dean said with a smile.

The waitress walked away with Sam not getting anything when Dean almost finished putting his arm around Kim.

"If you put your arm on my shoulder you won't have an arm to use anymore" Kim said more pissed than usual.

Dean a little confused proceed to put his arm around her then started to pick the fries off her plate.

Kim sighed and hoped he would forgive her comment for his warmth began to calm her down and she squeezed closer to him.

"Um yeah, I am gonna go pay" Siya said and got up.

Sam got up to in order to let her out, but then he said he had to use the bathroom. Once they were gone from ear shot Kim turned her back to the wall and leaned against it. With Sam and Siya gone, Kim was thinking really hard on how to tell Dean what happened. Kim shifted back and leaned on Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry about threatening you, I didn't mean it. Like Siya said I'm not a morning person. Plus I think she got attacked last night and I don't know why she isn't telling me anything" She finished.

Kim left one thing out that was also brothering her but she wasn't about to tell Dean when she wasn't sure herself. Dean sensed that she was hiding something but for once decided not to pry. Kim sipped some of Dean's coffee and pulled herself off him as she saw Sam coming back.

"How do know she got attacked" Dean asked as Sam sat down, "She thinks Siya is lying to her about a demon."

"Because she had a fresh cut on her shoulder and ones of my guns is missing. She got in trouble, didn't you see her arm?" Kim said her voice now raised.

Dean tried to calm her down again as Sam nodded her head. They all got up and found Siya then went outside. Sam got in the car as Siya walked off to where she saw the demon fight.

"We're in Chicago because we are following you, I mean were following that one demon who killed that rouge hunter" Kim lied.

Dean had a big grin on his face for he noticed Kim started to say they were following them, but then it disappeared as he remembered that Kim might be posed and hunting them.

"Um yeah, I think we found something on the thing that killed our mom" Dean said still calm.

Him and Kim hugged this time then they drove off as Kim yelled,

"Catch yeah later Winchesters."

She ran off after Siya who was standing in front of the alley from last night. She asked Siya to go to store and walk around town then left with handing her friend the car keys. Dean drove along thinking of how Kim said goodbye, it was just like Jeremy did.

~Are they really related? If so we still have no idea about Kim. I mean I just can't flat out ask her, hey you a demon~ Dean thought to himself.

Sam soon noticed that Dean had a serious look on his face and was about to ask Dean what was wrong, until he had to grab the wheel and stop his brother from running over some old lady. Sam yelled sorry out the window, as Dean came back to his senses and focused on the road.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Ya fine." Dean looked over at his brother and sighed. "It's nothing I'm just a little worried about Kim and Siya that's all."

"O Dean worried that's new so you actually like this Kim girl" Sam said.

"What are you talking about I've been worried before, just not a lot. And besides who wouldn't have feelings for Kim, she's hot" Dean smiled.

"Whatever dude you totally have really feeling for her and its just that you think she's good looking" Sam said.

Dean told his brother to shut up about it as he realized his defeat.

"Anyway can I have your password to your computer so I can do some research. You can have the car and go stalk your girlfriend Siya."

"I'm not gonna go stalk her, its protection, besides since when do you do work" Sam exclaimed.

"I promise I will stay off the non-work pages, now can I please have the password."

"Its Jessica" Sam finished, then pushed Dean out of the car and left him at the hotel, tossing him the room keys as he sped off.

Dean looked around the parking lot to see Kim's car was gone, so he put his keys in his pocket and pulled out a paper clip, then walked over to Siya's and Kim's room. He looked around then picked the lock and once open, walked in. There were a bunch of stuff scattered everywhere. Dean scanned the room really quick and all the weapons were back in place with maybe two or three bullets missing.

~This doesn't fit Kim's story at all~ he thought.

Then as he went around picking through stuff he felt like someone was lurking in corner watching him. Dean turned around every once in awhile to find no one as he searched for any answers on the hunt that Kim and Siya were on. Finally Dean found a locked drawer on the end table next Siya's bed. It took him a while longer but he picked that lock too. Inside was a small orange notebook that was Siya's dairy. It contained entries just like that journal on Donate's computer, just with the dates though. Dean flipped through it and found pages from a few days ago in Kansas when they met. Dean read about Siya's new found powers and a note about a half-breed but the name was scratched out. There was talking outside as Dean sat down on Kim's bed and read more, a figure started to appear out of the corner but vanished when Kim opened the room door. She was alone and a little worn out.

"Do you have a habit of being a robber" Kim said.

He smiled at her but said nothing and went back to the dairy. Kim closed the door and locked it again then dropped her bag in the closet. She started to clean up the room then once it looked ok she started to walk over to Dean, and that's when she noticed he was reading Siya's dairy.

"Hey your jerk that's not yours" she said pulling it out of his hands and putting it back in the drawer, this time locking the drawer with some sort of spell.

Dean just sighed he got enough plus he had to start research soon, he was ready to get up when Kim plopped herself next to him on the bed.

"I know you probably got some work to do but I was wondering if we could talk about something first?" Kim asked.

Dean nodded his head, and thought ~if she was a demon she would've killed me already. I have to trust her back~.

Kim breathed deeply and then lied down resting her head on Dean's shoulder once again and Dean wrapped his arm around her.

"I uh, well there has been something else that's been bothering me. I feel like I'm seeing things and I'm going crazy, so that's why I haven't told anyone yet. I think my father's back and has been watching me. I feel him around me whenever I'm alone. And back at my house my computer turned on by itself to this weird site and then also turned off on its own. I could tell my father had made this website by the way everything was put."

She stopped a little trying to think of what happened the night she passed out from the blood loss. She lifted her left hand up staring at the glove that covered a burn on her hand that she got when she was a kid.

"You know I met your father when I found you in the alley" Dean started when the silence became uncomfortable. "He seemed like a nice guy",

~minus the fact that he's a demon~ Dean thought.

"He told me healed you and o your brother was there to" Dean finished.

Kim shifted as she thought ~so if he knows they're demons then what does he think of me. Wait a minute I was in my father's layer, now I remember that's where heard them talking about Sam and Dean. ~

"Kim?"

"O um sorry kind of zoned out there. So my father is really alive then. Man maybe he's the one who stole the cult from me."

"What the cult, you had it in your hands and you lost it" Dean said sitting up fast.

"No I didn't lose it got stolen from my pocket" Kim yelled. ~Nice job on ruining the moment Kim~ she thought as she tried to get comfortable again.

Dean realized he pissed her off and he didn't want to make her mad, especially if he was all right about the demon thing. He rolled over on top on Kim and put his face next to her ear.

"I'm sorry" he said then pulled back.

He was about to kiss her but then asked,

"Hey if your father's back do you think he is watching us right now."

"I don't know, why do you think he wouldn't like the way you're touching me."

"Well um maybe" Dean said actually a little scared.

"Were fine, besides who ever said I was a daddy's girl." Kim said then pulled Dean back and pressed her lips against his and he soon returned the kiss.

Donate appeared in the dark once more and smiled as he watched.

"You better protect my daughter no matter what Winchester, or I'll make sure that all the demons that want your head are set free" he said.

Then as Kim and Dean's kiss ended Kim looked over his shoulder and saw Donate wave then disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

The hotel room was quieter then a mouse, then in the background a loud ring emerged.

"Ignore it" Dean said as he started to kiss Kim once more.

She tried to at first, but it was going off right in her ear. Dean released his lips as She gently pushed him off, so she could grab the phone. It was Siya and she sounded really frantic. Kim tried to understand what Siya was screaming but couldn't.

"Wait, stop, calm down ok" Kim said as she sat up and tried to stop Dean from kissing her neck.

"Siya breath" Kim said as she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Hey what's wrong" Dean asked, but Kim just shushed him.

"Well um I was talking and then he was just gone, he just disappeared" Siya said.

"Who disappeared Siya, was it Sam?"

"Yes, he just vanished along with a demon. And Kim the demon it looked like, well it looked like Amber."

"Siya look that's not even possible ok, hey I need you to stay calm and tell me where you are. Ok, ok Dean knows where that is, will be right there" Kim finished.

"Uh Kim, there's something I actually need to tell you, the night that Dean and Sam came, I saw two demons fighting and the one that won was the same I just saw. I swear to you that it looked just like Amber" Siya said.

But Kim had no answer, she just said ok then hung up, then explained everything to Dean. He told her how when he came in here there were barely any bullets missing and no weapons gone. Kim went over to her case and found that Dean was right, but she knew she saw the gun gone, and how did it get back.

"There's sulfur on the one that was missing" Kim said with a sigh. "Will deal with this later, we need to find your brother."

She grabbed a rifle and then tossed Dean her keys this time making sure the hotel room was locked and secure.

Kim and Dean drove to the bar that Siya said she was at and they found her quick. She was huddled in her seat at the bar with a glass of Bacardi and coke next to her. When Kim shook her shoulder she smiled with relief that Siya wasn't drunk, but then she never really liked drinking that much anyway. They paid the bartender and then took Siya outside with them to talk privately.

"So what happened" Dean asked right away.

Siya took a while, breathed and then answered.

"We were in the bar having a great time just talking, then he told me he had to go back to the car to grab his phone and he never came back. I went to go check on him", she started walking towards Dean's car. "But when I got here the car was still locked and the keys where on the floor" Siya finished, handing the keys to Dean.

Kim stared at these marks on the impala for a few seconds and then she recognized them, they weren't just claw marks they spelled out a name, Destiny.

"Dam" Dean yelled slamming his fists on to the car.

"After I noticed the car I looked around and spotted him that's when I saw the demon, but he told me to stay back, he wouldn't let me help" Siya said breaking down in tears.

Kim walked over to her friend and held her tight,

"Will find him Siya ok. Why don't you go back to the hotel and just rest ok, we will find Sam" Kim said.

Kim helped Siya stand up and they drove her to the hotel, then they left Kim's car there and took Dean's.

"We have no idea where to look. No leads besides those claw marks, which by the way did you, noticed they spelled destiny?" Dean asked in the car.

Kim nodded her head but didn't say a word, she was trying to focus her tracking power. If she was able to sense the demon or Sam it would be great, but how would she explain to Dean how she found them.

"Turn left" Kim said almost making Dean miss the street. "Keep going strait and then turn into the school on your left."

Dean did so and Kim was surprised when he didn't ask anything. They both got out the car quick and Dean followed Kim through the abandoned hallways.

"Man I know its summer, but this place looks worse than other schools" Dean said.

"That's because it hasn't been used in two years, did you miss me Shadow?"

It was Destiny and she was standing in the middle of the gym floor.

"Where's Sam" Dean screamed at her.

~Is he to focused on his brother to connect the dots or does he really not know all this stuff is pointing out that I'm a demon~Kim thought.

"O do you mean my little present, he's cute for a human. And I see you picked one even nicer than him Shadow."

"Stop calling me that" Kim screamed out.

"Why is she calling you Shadow" Dean asked finally thinking.

"O does your little boyfriend not know the truth" Destiny said.

"Where is Sam" yelled Kim this time.

"Ug you guys are no fun, he's in the cafeteria tide up, and guarded. But that doesn't mean I am gonna let you go without a fight" Destiny said with a smirk.

Then all of the sudden a dark cloud appeared and it was Donate,

"Get your brother we will take care of her" he said.

Dean stood there trying to make sense of everything, but then he just ran off.

"What are you doing here father" Kim asked as her eyes changed black and she lit a fireball.

"I am watching over you" Donate said with a smile.

"My Lord what are doing here, is something wrong" Destiny said knelling down.

"The way you are treating my daughter" Donate said.

Then he lit a fireball in his own hand and threw it at Destiny, she went up in flames and then died. Kim stunned stood there as Dean and Sam walked in. She saw them and they saw her eyes, her fireball. There was no anger on their faces but she still didn't know what to say. So she blew out her fireball, her eyes turned back to purple, and then her father wrapped his arms around her as they vanished in smoke.

There was a dark cave, and a small candle light that showed 3 figures. They were all very close to each other, one sitting on the floor, and the other standing.

"This is horrible" Kim said almost crying.

She was the one sitting now fetal position on the floor.

"Don't look at it that way, besides they are just like every other hunter, we are on different sides" Jeremy said walking over to chair.

"Jeremy" Donate yelled as he noticed his daughter start to shake. "They didn't look mad my dear, how about we go see them" he finished and then wrapped his arms around Kim.

She eased up but shook her head,

"Tomorrow" Kim said.

Then she stood up and walked off to another area where she could sleep.

"She worries me dad" Jeremy said once Kim was out of hearing range. "She is falling for a human, and not only that he's a hunter and a Winchester."

"Ya guess she is following in her father's footsteps, minus the Winchester part" Donate said chuckling.

He walked over to the candle and blew it out as his son stormed away.

In Kim's "room" she laided across a flat stone. Her tears had stopped and she was calm, for the most part. She sighed and turned over on her stomach and breathed slowly.

"Them being angry wouldn't have bothered me, what makes me quiver is the fact that they didn't even seem surprised, scared, or angry" Kim said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The whole ride back Dean's car was silent. Sam was alive, a little scratched up, but alive. When they arrived at the hotel Siya was packing her and Kim's clothes to keep herself busy. She let Sam and Dean inside and hugged Sam, but because of the looks on their faces Siya thought of the worst.

"Hey what happened, where is Kim" she asked.

Dean ignored the question and flattened himself on Kim's bed.

"She is with her father, he killed Destiny" Sam said and sat down next to Siya on the other bed.

"So then you know that they are demons' Siya said.

Sam nodded his head.

"I don't understand though they have powers that other demons do not" Sam said.

"This is because we are different, we are the first" Donate said, suddenly appearing in smoke.

Dean lifted himself into a sitting position on the bed. He saw Kim huddling in a black cloak really close to her father, she was whispering something to herself. But Dean still didn't say a word, he had now realized how scared she was, how every demon was scared of them, of hunters.

Especially if they were the first, ya that's right Dean knew the legend, gosh he knew every legend.

"What are the first?" Sam asked focusing his eyes on Kim.

"They are the first demons to ever exist" Dean started after Kim nodded to him. "They have their own bodies, they don't have to steal from or hurt humans. There are not many left though because they were betrayed by each other. They have the powers of teleportation and protection along with the ability to control fire."

He sunk his head down and breathed, "If there was one thing I remember it was the part that I thought was so bogus. It was the fact that the first were suppose to be the savior of the humans. The ones that kept the balance and stop destruction" Dean finished with a smirk.

"What so you think we never even tried" Kim screamed out.

She stepped out in front of Dean on the side of the bed, no longer afraid. "It's not our fault that we are now hated and feared. We tried out hardest but just because one slip up everything was destroyed. We are all now called DEMONS."

"Kim that's not true" Siya yelled out, but Kim still continued to yell at Dean.

Then out of nowhere Dean stood up and slammed Kim against the wall. Donate, Siya, and Sam all went to go pull him off but Kim told them to stay back. Dean leaned on Kim and put his mouth right next to her ear. He seemed to be whispering something in Kim's ear, but it was just loud enough for Donate to hear.

"You think I still believe that to be bogus, that people with your abilities are good" he started. "You actually think that I would still kiss you. I would still fall for you after all his time knowing what you can do. Or say that you are Evil." he then lightly kissed her neck then let her go and sat back down on the bed.

Donate nodded his head in thanks then took his leave after he hugged his daughter. Silence rang in the room, no one knew what to say.

"I'm sorry" Kim blurted out with tears drenching her face again.

She looked up at Dean then at Siya and disappeared herself. As the smoke cleared Dean was seen running out the door after her with Siya at his heels trying to stop him. Kim reappeared in an ally and slunk down against the wall. She let her tears come all out until there was no more, and then she could breathe. Kim exhaled and wiped the water away from her face,

"They understand" she said after a while. "No one ever understands, we are monsters no different than the others."

She breathed again and got up slowly. Staggering a little, she walked out of the ally to find where she was. Kim stuck her hands in her pockets noticing she had her phone, but she did not want to call anyone to help. She wanted to be alone, so Kim brushed herself down and took off the black cloak, throwing it in the trash. She was now wearing a black skirt with a black jacket that hid her red tank top. Her strained hair plastered to her face as the wind rushed through Kim's still figure. She had no idea where she was, Kim was lost.

Siya grabbed Dean just in time and pulled him back into the hotel room. She then closed and locked the door along with the shades. Siya turned around and faced the two brothers not knowing what to do. She knew her friend would want to be alone, but that didn't mean she didn't want to find her.

"That went well" Sam finally said only to break the silence.

Dean ignore his little brother's smart remark and walked over to his bag, pulling out his father's journal. He started skimming through and then stopped on a page that seemed to have so much writing on it that it on for like 5 pages. Dean then walked over to Siya and Sam who were again sitting on the bed next to each other, and handed them the journal.

"Our dad wrote about the first in his journal as well and I still thought it was bull crap. I mean I know everything in this thing is always true so I somewhat believed it, but it was like I gotta see it then I'll decide" Dean said.

Sam read parts of the entry out loud as Siya looked over his shoulder. It basically said the same stuff they already knew but it was still informative.

Back with Kim she was pacing on the sidewalk by the ally. It was randomly night time, which she thought was weird because when she left it was pure day. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all and she was starting to get worried. She sighed, stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Dad, Jeremy" she screamed but there was no answer, there was never no answer.

~Son of Bitch, nice job, this is what I get for not thinking before smoking out~ Kim thought.

She yelled their names again and then took cover when she noticed she had woke up some people. Kim walked over to a hotel that was lit up and once she walked inside a shiver ran down her spine, the hotel was filled with demons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Donate and Jeremy stood in the lair talking back forth. Donate was pacing like crazy, he could hear Kim's cries but for some reason he couldn't get to her.

"Ug if you were going to be this worried we should have just left the Cult with her" Jeremy said rolling the gun in his hands. "Let's just go back to the Winchesters and ask them what happened. Even though I don't want to."

"Yes yes, but not we, you" Donate said walking over to his son.

Jeremy looked at him annoyed and little confused.

"I can't keep leaving the underworld like this. All this time I kept watching over Kim I actually made things more dangerous for her. She has been in hiding for 14 years now, ever since I left with you she had been off the grid. And now all any Demon or human has to do is find me and they have got her as well. I have put her in more danger with going in and out of hell ,and it's going into caose with everyone wanting me dead. You have to do this on your own Jer."

Jeremy got up and glared at his father a little, he understood and his father was right.

"I'll do what you say but that doesn't mean I have to like it or be nice to them" he said.

"No, no of course not, be the ass you always are" Donate said with a chuckle and then took the cult from his son's hands and locked it back up.

Then Jeremy left with a grin. He reappeared in a forest next to the road. He walked closer to the road and saw Dean and Kim's car parked on the side with the three of them standing around Dean's. He walked up to the car and smiled at them all.

"So you just leave and wait huh" he said.

Sam pulled a pistol out and aimed well Siya stood behind him.

"Well you people are sure nice" Jeremy said flashing his eyes back to green from black.

Dean put his arm in front of Sam and lowered the gun,

"Its just Jeremy, he didn't come here to fight right?" Dean said.

"O no, not this time anyway, where's Kim what happened to her?" Jeremy asked.

Sam put his gun down and sat back down on the car next to Siya.

"What are talking about we thought she would be with you, She teleported out of the hotel in tears" Dean said.

"So you have no idea what's going on, great why I am always stuck with the explaining? You idiots let her leave all alone well she was confused, and she ended up getting lost. No one knows where she is, not even herself. She was calling us for the last hours, and then it just stopped. My father could hear the whole time but couldn't get to her" Jeremy yelled.

"Look ok dude calm down we don't understand what you're saying, Kim's missing?" Dean asked.

"Yes and its all your fault, she may not even be in this city anymore."

"On the contrary not this world" Said a voice.

They all looked to see a demon in black suit.

"Sapphire what are doing here" Jeremy said to the demon.

It knelled and then looked up at group,

"I am sorry my prince, but I thought it would be bad to bother your father. Kim has been taken into a different reality." Sapphire said.

The demon Sapphire got off his knees and stood before the group that now seemed confused beyond reason.

"What a minute who is this guy and why did he call you his prince, he isn't gay is he" Dean asked.

"No he's not gay you ass just forget about it ok. This is Sapphire he is a Time/Space demon" Jeremy said.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Meaning that he watches over the past, present, future, and other "worlds" making sure nothing goes wrong. But he can also open portals to travel and it seems my sister got herself tangled in one."

"We need to talk someone alone, these humans I don't trust them and that girl" Sapphire said.

Jeremy covered the demons mouth before he could finish his sentence about Siya.

"You don't trust us, ha what makes us think we trust you, you are demons no matter what" Dean said.

"Dean" Sam said telling him he shouldn't have said that.

"No it's alright. So none of us trust each other that doesn't mean we can't do this. And don't give me that I'm sorry look Sam, I know you hate us as much as your brother does. I can read your minds both of you still don't completely believe the legend. I want you dead as much as the next demon but I'm holding back for Kim's sake. So why don't you shut up and do the same. Now Sapphire why don't you tell us what happened."

"Follow me I will explain everything on the way" Sapphire said and then began to lead them all into the forest.

They stopped in the middle of the forest were they were surrounded by tress that made a big, empty circle where they stood.

"I felt the ripple about an hour ago. So I went looking and saw her in Lux, it's a place ruled by demons my Prince. I kept following her, but I lost sight of her around the corner, I couldn't even sense her. It's like my powers are being blocked by someone stronger" Sapphire said.

Jeremy gave Dean a dirty look when he saw him flinch at the prince thing, then went back to Sapphire.

"Alright thank you, let's go before anything happens" Jeremy said.

Sapphire waved his hand in the air and a wormhole appeared in front of them. Jeremy and Sapphire started to walk towards the portal.

"Wait just a minute, where do you think you're going" Dean screamed out.

"To save my sister" Jeremy said.

"Not without us" Siya said this time.

"You idiots, you are human, I doubt you will even survive the transfer let alone the whole journey" Sapphire yelled.

"If they want to come along then let them it just means fewer hunters we have to worry about. But only Dean, someone has to stay behind to watch for change, and if someone does die I would rather it be Dean then either of you" Jeremy sneered then walked towards the portal.

"Um thanks, jerk" Dean said then followed Jeremy with Sapphire behind him so he could close the portal.

Then they all stepped through the portal and where gone. The wormhole stayed open for a few seconds then disappeared as fast as it came. Dean, Jeremy, and Sapphire appeared flying out of the portal, Jeremy and Sapphire landed on their feet, but Dean fell on his ass.

"Eh I think I'm gonna be sick" he said standing up. "Alright so where are we?"

"A place called Lux, there are millions of demons here, and they use the humans as slaves. This is why we need to get the Princess out fast before she tries to change anything. My Prince excuse me but by being here she has already disrupted the structure" Sapphire said.

"If that is the case then fine, let's just get this over with" Jeremy said then started to walk off.

"Now wait a minute, I can't hold it back anymore. Why is he calling you a prince and now Kim a princess?" Dean asked.

"Does he not know?" Sapphire whispered.

"No, and let's keep it that way. Just call us by our real names" Jeremy said back even quieter. "It is none of business" he yelled at Dean and with that Jeremy walked over to an ally.

Dean pissed off followed him and Sapphire but stopped when he passed a garbage tank.

"Hey wait, Jeremy isn't this Kim's" Dean said pulling a black cloak off the top of the container.

Jeremy walked over to Dean and grabbed the cloak out of his hands aggressively,

"Sapphire can you track her off of this" he asked.

"We don't need to" Sapphire answered and pointed to a nice a hotel across the street, "she's in there."

They walked across the street and into the hotel. A long shiver went down Dean's spine as he was greeted by millions of black eyes all over the hotel.

"It's a demon hotel, if you don't calm yourself your draw too much attention" Jeremy said to Dean.

He walked up to the counter and faced the attendant at the desk.

"Have you by any chance had a young girl walk in here, she asked us to bring her cow?" Jermey asked the owner.

The attendant looked at Jeremy then crossed over Dean with his eyes as well.

"He seems like a strong one, asked your lady if she's willing to share" he said and whisked his tongue across his fangs.

Jeremy just kept a straight face and shook his head, the attendant frowned then pointed to the stairs,

"She's on the 4th floor, room 411. Said she really needed some sleep."

Jeremy smiled said thank you then lead Dean and Sapphire up the stairs.

They had gotten to the top of the stairs at the 4th floor and Dean started to complain.

"God why doesn't this place have elevators. Make the demons work to" he said.

Sapphire and Jeremy ignored his comment and stared walking to where Kim was suppose to be, but as they got closer Dean's breath got colder, and they could all feel the change in power. Dean pulled out a gun full of rock salt and Jeremy lit two fireballs in his hands standing in front of Sapphire. Jeremy kicked down the room door to be rushed with, well wind. It pushed him back a little but he stood his ground then pushed into the room with much effort. Whatever Demon was in there it wasn't Kim and it was a lot stronger than anything Jeremy could come across. It was just below his father's level. Jeremy had to grab Dean and pull him through so he wouldn't get ripped to shreds by the energy. "

"What is this Sapphire?" Jeremy asked once they were all in the room and the door was closed.

"In this plane the demons here are a lot stronger than normal. I have traveled here but never have I sensed such a power that I can't get past. I can't get any readings on this demon or on the Prin, I mean Kim" Sapphire said.

Dean just pushed the whole royalty thing in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't get any answers from these demons.

Kim shook herself awake to find that she was better off knocked out, she was tied to a chair in a dark room. The past images rattled through her throbbing brain as she tried to make sense of everything. She had walked into the hotel room to be ambushed by two very strong demons in red cloaks. They pushed her down and tied her hands together in chains that burned of holy water, and then they pulled a sack over her head. She felt the teleportation, and then as they landed she was walloped in the stomach with rock salt from a shotgun, which knocked her out.

"I see you finally woke up" said a sinister voice.

Kim tired to look up but found her vision blurred,

"I asked my followers to cover your eyes in holy water, I'm surprised that they are no longer steaming" the voice rang again. "It wasn't to hide me, o I am gonna tell you who I am it will thicken everything. It was so you couldn't see where we took you, so you were weak. Cuz even with a cloaking spell the king could still find you."

"Amber?" Kim coughed out through blood.

"Ooo look at that I don't even have to tell you, did you miss girly."

Kim could feel the girl demon clinching her chin tightly as she talked.

"How are you a Demon?" Kim mumbled.

"O dear just let me talk, I can barely understand you" Amber said with a chuckle. "I am just like you my dear, a half-breed of a witch and a first, except my mother wasn't human and I was born here in Lux. This planet makes demons stronger, I don't know maybe it's all the souls floating around to steal energy from."

Amber cackled a little and then continued with her story.

"With all this extra power I was able to disguise myself more easily become one of the humans and then start the betrayal."

Kim thought hard about everything as Amber took a breather. Went back to what Siya was saying about the appearances and even farther back to before Amber faked her death.

"You're the one that betrayed the first, why would you destroy your own kind?" Kim asked when she realized the truth.

"Yes, yes it was all me, and do see how good I look. Man I'm almost three centuries! As for a why they're not our kind my dear, they hated me and they hate you. Half-breeds are a disgrace to the parents. They are killed on the spot, but your farther taking the thorn saved your life. But I was tortured. I was chased and shackled and tested by people I thought I trusted. One day I heard them talking about my execution so I ran off and plotted out their demise. It worked out so perfectly until the royal family survived. Now my job isn't finished. I'm going to kill your father and brother then take their place in the underworld. And you my dear are going to help me."


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry this chapter took forever I really didn't no what to do and honestly this chapter kinda feels like a filler to me but I hope you still enjoy it anyway. O and be in for a surprise at the end. Sorry if you don't like it, I would warn you about what it entitles, but I don't want to ruin it.

**Chapter 8**

Kim sunk her head as the rope released around her wrists and Amber walked off. She stood up slowly, she had no energy to fight. The two demons that had brought her down here each grabbed one of her arms, then telported her back to the hotel room. When they arrived in front of Dean and the others the demons shoved Kim into his arms then disappeared before a confrontation could start.

"Kim, Kim, are you alright?" Dean asked her.

When she didn't answer him and just slumped more against his chest, he lifted her up into his arms holding her bridal style, then he turned towards Jeremy and Sapphire.

"We need to get her and ourselves out of Lux before anything else happens. She can explain what occurred once she has rested" Sapphire said.

Dean and Jeremy nodded their heads, then Sapphire reopened the portal in the hotel room, and they all jumped in and began to hurl back to earth. They all appeared back in the forest, but Sam and Siya were huddled asleep against a tree. Dean smirked at their position and Sapphire glared at him a little. He ignored the guy and handed Kim to Jeremy, then he walked over to his brother and Siya and woke them up.

"What happened, is everything alright?" Sam asked once they were all standing.

"We're not sure, Kim kinda passed out once we got her back. Will know everything once she's better" Dean said.

His eyes passed over Kim in her brother's arms. She looked so fragile lying there. His eyes bore into her and Jeremy noticed how deep his stare became.

~His feeling, I can see them in his eyes. Maybe father was right, not all humans are bad~ Jeremy thought.

"We should get to some place more comfortable, and Jeremy and I have to report back to the ki-, I mean Donate" Sapphire said

Dean glanced at his brother hinting at the stammer without anyone else realizing. Sam nodded his head and then they all began to head back towards the car. Jeremy laided Kim down in Dean's back seat then disappeared with Sapphire to see Donate.

"Its just so annoying and weird" Dean said as they drove back to their hotel.

Siya was sitting in back with Kim resting on her lap, well her and Sam tried to listen to everything.

"He's just so, I really don't like the him" Dean continued.

"Dean, would you get to point" Sam asked his brother.

"Sorry, he just bothers me. He kept calling Jeremy a prince, at first I just thought the two of them were gay for each other. Then he called Kim a princess" Dean stated, "I just don't understand it."

"Well it could be just the way he address them. I mean Sapphire does seem like the very formal type" Sam answered.

"We're Royals" they all heard from the back seat.

Siya looked down at Kim, Sam looked in the back, and Dean glanced at her in the rear-view mirror. Kim sat up slowly and bent her head down when pain shoot through it.

"You shouldn't be awake" Dean said to her.

"I'm fine. I can explain everything to you" Kim continued.

She lifted her head and leaned against the back of the seat. This was going to be a long car ride.

"We're Royals. Like the queen of England and her family. My father is actually the king of underworld, which makes me and my brother a princess and a prince. Sapphire has been with us since we were kids, we always trusted him. He and Jeremy became friends before he knew we were royalty, and after he found out he stayed with us, and became stronger in order to become kinda like a guardian for us when our father was busy. When I became 16 and left to live in Kansas, he stuck to Jeremy like a kinda over-protective brother."

Kim stopped her story and took a deep breath as she felt pain again. Dean stared back at her and wished so much that he could switch places with Siya, and hold Kim in his arms. He brought his eyes away from her shaking body and tried to focus on the road as she relaxed. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but for once he held himself back. Yet Sam read his mind and brought about his own questions.

"How is that even possible? I mean if anything the devil would be the king of demons if he even existed" Sam asked. (Author's note: I started this story before the whole angels and demons intro so I'm going to keep like as if Dean and Sam and the viewers have yet to meet Cas and learn everything else. So take it as if this is all happening before those seasons)

"Yes Lucifer would seem to be the perfect candidate for the king, but its more about leadership then power. My father is clearly more reasonable and cares more for the world of demons, so he was chosen among many other" Kim answered, "theres no other way for me to really explain it all."

Dean stopped the car in the hotel parking lot and got out the car quick to help Kim to their room. Sam and Siya lead the way, and he lifted one of Kim's arms over his shoulder and helped her walk. She protested that she didn't need his help, but Dean wouldn't listen. They all got inside and Dean sat her down in a comfy chair, then they all gathered around her.

Siya was the first to speak,

"Kim what happened to you, where did you go?" She asked.

"Amber's alive" Kim replied quietly.

They all stared and her hoping for her continue, but when she didn't Siya spoke again.

"How?"

"She is a demon, like me, one of the first. But with her being born in that strange world her powers are slightly stronger. That's how she was able to fool us, fool me. And its also how she got to me" Kim answered even quieter this time.

"What exactly did she do to you Kim?" Dean asked.

He placed one of his hand on her knee in comfort. Kim lifted her gaze to his hand, then rose her eyes to his. Dean smiled at her deeply and griped her leg in his hand.

"She told me how she was the one who caused the betray of the first. She was tortured by them for being a halfbreed. She sought revenge and killed them all. When she found out my family and I survived, she posed as our friend for many years and decided to gain my trust so in the end I could help lead her to my father, so she could have him hand over the thrown. She said she had been watching me for a while, and when she felt it was right, she took control of my powers and made me come to her, with a little help of her minions. I was beaten and gagged, then holy water was poured over my eyes, and then they tied my hands together, and brought me somewhere. I was blind most of the time, so I could not tell where I was, hell my sight is still a little off. But I knew it was her. I knew that bitch was Amber" Kim said her voice becoming angrier with every word.

Dean got up and lifted Kim up then sat down in the chair with her on his lap. Kim stared into his eyes fiercely for a moment as her body began to shake with anger. Dean brought his mouth to Kim's ear and whispered something, Kim stopped shaking and looked at him, Dean just smiled. A giggle suddenly escaped Kim's lips and she relaxed in Dean's arms.

"I'm sorry for dumping this all on you guys, but I hoping while I rest it will all sink in and we can find a way to fix everything. Uh Dean, my father?" Kim asked.

"Jeremy and Sapphire went to go talk to him, I'm sure he'll be coming for a wonderful visit soon." Dean answered with a smirk.

He stood up slowly with Kim still in his arms and laided her down on one of the beds in his and Sam's hotel room. Then he pulled his chair as close to the end of the bed as he could then Siya, him and Sam began to discuss everything quietly and look through anything that could help them. "What did you whisper to her?" Sam asked later on. "How did you make Kim laugh?"

Dean looked up at his brother and smiled spread across his face,

"I told her I thought Jeremy liked guys" Dean answered.

Sam smirked and laughed a little, then engrossed himself back into a book.

It was about midnight, Siya had fallen asleep in her chair earlier and so Sam laid her on the other bed. He was now out grabbing some food so Dean was left alone to research. He didn't notice it at first for the book he had found had some useful information on the legends of the first, but Kim began tossing in her bed. Her breathing became heavy and then she sat up suddenly awake, and sweating.

"She's here" Kim almost shouted.

Dean jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around quick. He found her shaking and scanning the room with fear in her eyes. He got up quick and rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's here" Kim repeated.

"Who's here?" Dean asked as he tired to calm her.

"I can feel her" Kim answered.

Dean glanced around the room and grabbed his gun from underneath his pillow, but he found no one in the room.

"Its alright" Dean said trying to sooth Kim, "No one is going to hurt you. Your safe here."

He wrapped his arms tighter around Kim and finally she relaxed and lowered her head against Dean's chest, then closed her eyes.

"What happened" Sam asked when he walked back into the room.

Dean shook his head at his brother then laid Kim down in the bed and pushed the covers against her. He kissed her on the forehead then walked over to where Sam stood.

"I'm not sure. She just woke up and started saying things, and she was shaking again. I think that demon really did a number on her" Dean said.

"Dean that demon wasn't just anyone. It was Amber, a demon that posed as a girl, and Kim and Siya's best friend for probably all of their lives. They put all their trust in her and told her everything to find out that she wants them dead, and was lying to them the whole time. I'm surprised that I didn't have to hold Siya in my arms and listen to her cry" Sam said.

"Ya I bet you're sad about that last part to" Dean joked liked he always did.

"Dude this is so not the time for your games. Kim is in serious pain and we need to do everything we can to help her" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean face stiffened at Sam's remark.

"I know" he started seriously. "I hate to see her like that, I can't help but try to make everything seem ok with a joke. I don't know what else to do. None of these book have anything really useful in them, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually wish Kim's family was here to help us" Dean replied.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Sam said.

"We don't even have any way of taking down that demon" Dean said, refusing to mention Amber's name.

"What about the Cult?" Sam asked.

"Last I heard of it, Kim had it stolen it from her. She found it on a hunter that I'm guessing stole it somehow. Son of bitch, I didn't even realize it was missing. Sorry but the Cult can't help us" Dean answered.

Down in the underworld Jeremy paced in the main chamber. His father sat and watched him as did Sapphire against the wall, not to far away.

"Do you really think that thing can kill one of us?" he asked and pointed to the item in his father's hands.

Donate held up the cult in one hand and nodded his head.

"She might be strong, but she is still a demon, If it can't kill her it can surly hurt enough so we can take her down" Donate answered.

"To bad we don't have anyone to test it out on" Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Would you like to volunteer?" Donate asked his son with a chuckle.

Jeremy shook his head with a smirk then walked out of the main chamber and into his bedroom. Sapphire bowed his head to Donate then followed the young prince.

"Are you alright sir" Sapphire asked as he came into Jeremy's room.

"I will be tomorrow, when I know my sister is safe" he answered.

Jeremy slipped off his shirt and turned towards Sapphire.

"Wasn't nicer calling my name without any title?" he asked.

Sapphire shook his head and walked closer to Jeremy

"It was no different. I only call you a prince because I like to, the others titles came naturally" Sapphire answered.

Jeremy smirked and then Sapphire clasped his chin in his hand,

"Its no different, then what you call me" Sapphire finished with his own smirk.

He brought his lips down on Jeremy's and kissed him passionately. Jeremy didn't pull away, but kissed back like they had done this before. Sapphire slid his tongue across Jeremy's lips and he opened his mouth and let him inside. Sapphire touched his tongue to Jeremy's check, then pulled back and ended their kiss. Jeremy looked at him confused, wondering why he didn't continue.

"To bad you told that human I wasn't gay, or I might have gone farther" Sapphire said with a grin, then he let go of Jeremy's chin and walked out of bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Dean stayed up all night looking through everything he could, and calling everyone he knew, but no one had any help. Kim woke up to the tapping of a pen and looked over to see Dean still working his ass off.

"Dean" Kim said quietly and Dean turned his head towards her fast.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dean asked and walked over to her.

"Better" she replied flatly.

Dean huffed out a relieved sigh, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are Sam and Siya?" Kim asked.

"They're alright, have a look for yourself" Dean said with a smirk.

He moved out of Kim's way and she saw that Sam and Siya had fallen asleep on the same bed, and some time during the night Siya laided her head on Sam chest, and Sam had wrapped his arm around her. A smile broke across Kim's face and she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"So you get any sleep research boy?" Kim asked Dean.

"Some."

Kim gave him a questionable look.

"Alright none, but hey it was for a good cause."

"You didn't find anything did you?"

Dean shook his head and dropped it down in shame. Kim sighed and placed a firm hand on his shoulder making him bring his head back up, and lock his eyes with hers.

"Hey you did alright. I'm just glad we're all ok and together" Kim said.

"Me to" Dean replied.

He lifted his hand to Kim's check and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss lasted longer then Dean intended it to, but finely Dean pulled back.

"You know just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't need to breath" Kim pushed out between breaths.

"Sorry" Dean smirked, as he tried to catch his breath from the kiss as well.

"Hey I've got a question" Dean said a few minutes later.

He had gotten up and grabbed Kim some water from the mini fridge and they were just relaxing on the bed with Dean's arm around her.

"Shoot" Kim said.

"Not to sound like a dick, but where the hell is your father and brother in this? Shouldn't they have come up here a long time ago and helped us with a plan?"

"You would think so, I bet they are trying to figure it all out on their own. They will probably go after Amber on their own"

Dean noticed Kim twitch as Amber's name left her lips. Kim shook herself of it all and swung her feet to the floor and grabbed for her boots.

"If they are, I should go down there and stop them before they get themselves killed" Kim finished.

"Whoa wait" Dean said, sat up, and grabbed Kim's arm. "There's no way I'm letting you go there alone."

Kim turned back towards him.

"What, you wanna come down to hell with me?" she retorted

"Not particularity, but I still don't think you should go in your condition."

"Dean I'm fine. I don't need long to heal and I'd rather not lose anyone else I care about."

"Then call them up here. Just don't leave, not after last time."

Kim stopped and the worry from Dean's face sunk in. Guess the guy was just a big teddybear underneath all his jokes. Kim smiled and let go of her shoes and kissed Dean on check.

"I won't go anywhere" she said.

Dean smiled then rested back down on the bed.

"Hey Kim your not gonna call your family here now are you?" Dean asked.

"Nah, that would ruin our fun" Kim smirked and climbed over on top of Dean.

This time Kim brought her lips down on Dean's. Yet Dean took control of the kiss and rolled over so Kim was on the bed and he was on top. Dean took his tongue and ran it along Kim's lips and she opened her lips a little, but then Dean pulled away ending the kiss.

"Hey another question" Dean said.

"Ug. Gosh what's with the third degree? Whatever happened to the Dean that kissed first and talked later ?" Kim groaned.

"He's still in here, don't worry" Dean smirked, and was started to place his mouth back down on Kim's.

All of the sudden they both heard a cough and turned towards the other bed to see Sam and Siya very much awake.

"Uh, how long have you guys been watching us?" Kim asked, pushing Dean off her.

"Long enough" Siya grinned.

She still had her head on Sam's chest, but now she was lying on her stomach facing Kim and Dean. Sam had simply turned his head towards his brother and Kim, he was the one that _cleared his throat._

"So your question Dean?" Siya asked and lifted herself off Sam then sat down.

"Uh right" Dean answered.

He pushed himself up off the floor and sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry" Kim whispered to him and he just shook his head.

"Its about Sapphire" Dean started.

"Dude, we all know you have a problem with him, and he's not gay" Sam complained, "Right Kim?"

"Ya, as far as I know the guy's straight" Kim answered.

"That's not what I mean. Before we walked into the forest he said something about Siya."

"What do you mean?" Siya and the others all asked at once.

"When we were on the road he was talking to Jeremy, and it sounded like he really didn't like you Siya. It was like he wasn't very happy about you being friends with Kim, then there was something he was gonna say, but Jeremy stopped him. When we got back with Kim he kinda glared at you and Sam when he saw you guys asleep together" Dean finished.

"Ouch, got any ideas Kim?" Siya asked her.

Kim shook her head.

"Is there anything you can think of that he would have against Siya? I mean besides the fact that she's human." Sam asked.

"That's not internally true, I wouldn't call myself human" Siya spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Well I kinda have these powers. You remember the warehouse were we kinda first met you guys?"

Sam and Dean nodded their heads.

"Well before you guys arrived Destiny had attacked Kim and was sorta spewing bad shit about the two of us, and I got pissed off at the bitch. I tackled her and just started pounding on her" Siya said.

"Kim did you see all of this?" Dean asked.

Kim nodded her head.

"Ya I saw the whole thing, and after a while it was like Siya had become Supergirl. She was beating Destiny to a bloody pulp and with her last punch Siya sent Destiny flying across the room" Kim answered.

"It felt kinda demonic" Siya said.

"Hey Siya , you said that the yellow eyes demon killed your father right?" Sam asked.

"Ya" Siya sulked.

"Did you by any chance have visions of the future as well?"

"Sam what are you getting at?" Dean asked.

"Just hold on a sec, so Siya?"

"Well ya I saw a few things before they happened, but they were small, like a cat's tail getting stepped on" Siya answered.

"So then you're one of them to" Sam said quietly.

"One of who?" Siya asked.

"One of psychics. The yellow eyes demon told Sam he had plans for him, and the rest of kids like him. Kids with powers. After we lost our father we found out that that Son of a Bitch was building an army of kids just like you and Sam" Dean said.

"Wait you mean Sam you have super strength to?" Siya asked.

"Uh, no, not exactly. I had the visions and I've moved things with my mind a few times. I guess you progressed a little differently then me" Sam answered.

"Well this is all very interesting, but that still doesn't explain why Sapphire hates you" Kim said, "If anything he should be glad that I have a best friend who can kick demon ass."

"Thanks" Siya smirked.

Kim smiled then reached for her phone as it went off.

"Hello? Uh Jer since when do you have a phone?" they heard Kim ask.

"Its a payphone you nitwit" Jeremy answered.

"Alright, whats going on?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm peachy, now tell me whats up Jeremy?"

"Fine. Dad and I have cult and we think we can kill Amber with it."

"Where the hell did you get the cult?"

When Sam, Dean, and Siya heard this they all looked at Kim confused.

"Dad kinda took from you, back at warehouse way back" Jeremy said.

"And You seriously thought I was gonna be all ok with this?" Kim yelled into the phone.

"Well no, but you don't really have a choice in the matter."

All of sudden Kim heard a big crash in the background on Jeremy's end, then Sapphire's voice came through loud and clear.

"My prince, please get off that contraption and help us." Sapphire yelled.

Then Kim heard a few more crashes, what sounded like fireballs being thrown, then a gunshot.

"Jeremy, Jeremy? What's going on? Are you still there?" Kim yelled, standing up.

She heard a scream then a click and the line was dead.

"Dammit" Kim yelled and threw her phone on the bed.

"Kim what happened" Dean asked.

"Those idiots. They have the cult and they went after her on their own, just like I thought they would" Kim yelled, not even mentioning Amber's name. "I have to go after them."

"Wait, I meant what I said earlier. There's no way I'm letting you go in there alone" Dean said standing up in Kim's way.

"Fine but will have to drive" Kim huffed out.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because my powers are being blocked. If I could telport I would have been out of here already. Now lets pack everything up from both of our room and get the hell out of here. Siya keys" Kim huffed out.

Siya tossed Kim her car and their room keys, then the girls rushed off to their hotel room as Dean and Sam started packing all their belonging and tossing them into the Impala.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Dean slammed on the breaks of the impala as Kim came to a sudden stop in her mustang. She jumped out of the car not even waiting for the others, and rushed into the warehouse. She stopped dead as her eyes scanned over the situation, the battle had ended. Dean, Sam, and Siya trailed in behind Kim and looked around as well.

"Look, somebodies over there" Sam shouted, and pointed to a figure not to far from the door.

The group rushed over and Kim knelled down and rolled over the body to find her father.

"Dad? Dad? Are you ok" Kim shouted, shaking the King.

Donate groaned and opened his eyes.

"I'll survive" he pushed out.

Kim's father scanned over his daughter's face and placed his hand gently on her check.

"I promise, I'm fine" he reassured, and began to sit up. "Where's Amber?"

"She wasn't here when we arrived" Dean answered.

"Ok. What about Jeremy and Sapphire?"

"Not Sure."

Dean and Kim helped Donate stand up, and placed his arm over Dean's shoulder so he could walk with them. They heard another groan and Kim span around towards the noise.

"Jeremy? Sapphire?" Kim yelled out.

"I am over here" came a voice and the group ran over.

Sapphire sat up as the group approached him but doubled over in pain, his stomach had been slit open.

"Sapphire what happened?" Kim asked.

"The demon, she didn't die. And she took Jeremy from me. I am sorry my lieges but I could not protect him" Sapphire coughed out.

"Its alright Sapphire. We need to you get patched up. Is there a safe place we can all rest?" Donate asked, turning towards the Winchesters.

"There is one spot, but it wont be that cheerful" Sam spoke, thinking about what Bobby would do if they all showed up with a bunch of demons.

"Its better then staying here. I need you to take both my hand, and grab Sapphire, then think of the location and I will take us there." Donate addressed Sam.

Sam did so and they were about to leave.

"Wait, dad are you able to telport?" Kim asked worried.

"I'll be fine, my dear. Take the others and follow us, but make sure you cloak it." Donate smiled.

"See you at Bobby's" Sam told his brother, then they disappeared

Kim stood frozen, this was all to much for her. Siya walked over to her friend and shook her, Kim looked up at her, and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I know its bad. But we will get your brother back. Right now we need to focus on getting everyone else to safe place. You need to do a cloaking spell, just like your father said" Siya said.

Kim nodded her head and began mumbling a few words, so that Amber or any other demons couldn't follow them to Bobby's.

They both grabbed on to Kim, Dean thought of Bobby's place, then they all disappeared and reappeared in a small house.

"You weren't kidding boy" spoke an older man in the house.

"Hey Bobby" Dean smirked, stepping away from the girls.

"Where did you put my father" Kim asked Sam, to worried to introduce herself.

"He's upstairs with Sapphire, I brought them some bandages and medicine. Follow me" Sam answered, then lead Kim upstairs in a rush.

"So does anyone wanna explain to me what's going on?" Bobby asked.

He was a simple man, not young but he still looked good for his age. He had short brown hair that was covered by a hat and connected to a full beard and mustache. He had on a plaid shirt that covered a little gut he had grown, with a pair of old ragged jeans.

"Bobby meat Siya Cassidy" Dean began.

Bobby reached out his hand and shook Siya's.

"Now you wanna tell me what you boys have got yourselves into this time?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Siya here is a hunter along with the girl that just rushed upstairs with Sam. We've been traveling with them for a while and got into some trouble."

"O really, cuz Sam told me the three upstairs were demons."

"Uh yeah."

"God dammit boy, you can't just bring demons into my house, especially three. And since when do we help them?"

"Since I trust them, they're first."

Bobby took a step back when he heard that.

"The First? You mean like demons who came before everything?" he asked.

"That's the one" Dean told him.

"But they're suppose to be a legend"

Bobby then took a seat, to surprised to stand.

"I know its a lot to handle but they needed help and you where the first safe place Sam and I could think of" Dean said.

Him and Siya took a seat as well as Sam came back downstairs.

"Kim's patching Sapphire up and it seems Donate got away with a mild concussion" Sam said.

"So those are their names. Are they really all part of The First?" Bobby asked.

"Sapphire, the one who was badly wounded is just a demon that has been by their side since Kim was a little. But Donate and Kim are first, they are also father and daughter. I am really sorry for dropping all this on you Bobby, I just didn't know who else to trust" Sam answered.

"Its ok, as long as your all safe" Bobby huffed out. "So you guys wanna explain to me how you actually came across them and what happened?"

Dean and Sam told Bobby the whole story of how they met Siya and Kim. When they found what they both were, and about Kim and her family being royals, along with being the only remaining first. Then they explained everything about Amber, and how a battle had just happened with her that they didn't know much about. Last, even though Dean didn't want to, Sam mentioned how close him and his brother were to Siya and Kim.

"That sure is a lot to take in" Bobby said.

"And I thank you for everything" Kim said as she walked downstairs.

"Of course" Bobby said.

He stood up and shook Kim's hand when she walked over to him.

"So how's your dad and Sapphire?" Dean asked.

"They're fine and reluctantly resting" Kim answered.

She heaved out a big sigh and took a seat down on the first step.

"What about you?" Dean asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"I'll be better once I know my brother is ok" Kim responded.

"Its getting late, I should find you all a place to sleep" Bobby spoke up.

Sam slept on the cot in the living room and Dean took the floor as usual, then Bobby set the girls upstairs in the room next to where Sapphire and Donate were resting.

3 am rolled around and Kim still layed awake. She heaved out a sigh and pulled herself out of the bed her and Siya were sharing, trying not to wake her best friend. She slipped out of the bedroom and downstairs, then outside. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold wind passed through her sweater that covered her pj's, but still continued to walk around.

"Couldn't sleep either" Kim heard as she approached the impala.

Dean pushed himself off his car and smiled.

"I don't know how anyone could" Kim replied and joined Dean.

They both leaned against the impala and stared up at the stars.

"Do you think my brother's ok?" Kim asked in a whisper.

Dean smiled, and wrapped one his arms around Kim's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"He's got a smart mouth but the kids strong" Dean answered.

He turned his body so he was in front of Kim but his arm was still around her.

"Everything will be fine" he reassured.

Then Dean cupped Kim's chin in his hand and placed his lips on hers. They engrossed in a passionate kiss as Dean ran his hands up Kim's bare back under her shirt. Dean slid his tongue along Kim's lips and she let him in. An inner moan escaped her body as Dean tongue explored every inch of her mouth and his hands trailed down to her ass. Their kiss ended and Kim relaxed on the impala as Dean rested his head on her forehead. Then surprising Kim, Dean lifted his head and began to trial his lips down her neck. While Dean kissed Kim's neck, he took his hands and opened the back door of his car. The couple laid down in the back seat, and began making out again, as Dean closed the car door behind them. Their clothes came off in the heat, then windows of the impala fogged up as Dean and Kim finely made love.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Morning After**

Dean was the first to wake up, he found himself on the floor of the impala, naked. Kim was curled in a ball on the seats with both their clothes wrapped around her, like blankets. Dean chuckled at this and tired to grab his bottoms without disturbing the sleeping demon. Kim groaned a little and rolled over, her eyes open. She caught the hunter buttoning his pants.

"Planning on a one night stand?" She asked, with a grin.

Dean looked up and smirked at her, "You got me" he said.

Kim slipped on her shirt and underwear before glancing out the car window.

"Do you think they've noticed?" She asked.

"Its barely morning" Dean answered.

When she looked back at him, he was dangling her cell in his fingers. The clock read 5 am.

"So where safe" Kim said, mainly to herself.

They both stepped out of the impala and finished getting dressed, then snuck back into the house. Bobby was passed out on his desk on top millions of papers, but Sam was unfortunately awake.

"See you guys had a good night" Sam said, once he spotted Dean and Kim.

Kim blushed a little, but Dean just grinned away at his little brother.

"A lot better then yours" he replied.

Sam just shook his head and then smiled at Kim.

"If you're wondering, your father and Sapphire are still asleep. Siya's in the bathroom, we've both been up for a while."

"Doing what exactly?" Dean asked, with a grin.

"Researching, unlike the two of you" Siya answered, coming down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go shower" Kim spoke.

She rushed up the second floor, before Siya could confront her for details.

Dean plopped down on the sofa next to his brother and glanced over the books he had laid out.

"So what ya got Sammy?" he asked.

"Not much, if the Cult can't kill the first ,I don't know what can" Sam answered.

"Do you think we should wake up Donate and ask?" Siya wondered.

"Don't bother" Donate replied, as he staggered down the steps. "I could barley sleep with Jeremy out there. How's Kim?"

He looked straight at Dean when he asked that. The hunter stuttered a little making both Sam and Siya start to snicker.

"She's fine as far as I know" Dean finely answered.

"Right" Donate smirked.

Bobby stirred awake and took a look around him.

"Well why didn't any of you wake me?" he asked.

"You just looked so peaceful" Dean replied sarcastically.

"O really, thanks. Ya igit" Bobby groaned. " So how about you tell us what went down?" he asked, addressing Donate.

"When we got to warehouse, we summoned Amber, it took a lot of power but it worked" Donate started.

By this time Kim had stepped out the shower and creaked open the door so she could hear the story as well.

"When she arrived, she realized right away that we were all weakened from the summon so Amber attacked head on. I don't think she expected us to have the Cult, but it didn't really matter. Jeremy shot the remaining three bullets at her but they just slowed her down. The 3rd one went through her skull and she fell backwards. When she hit the ground, we thought it was over. Jeremy went over to her body to check but Amber woke up and grabbed him fast. Sapphire launched at her and she threw a fireball at his stomach, it sent him flying. I tried to run and attack her with out hurting Jeremy, but she was using him as a shield. Soon she suspected i had the upper hand and through a fireball at the ground. The blast flung me backwards, and created a smoke screen around us. When i looked up her and Jeremy were gone, then i blacked out."

"And what about the Cult?" Sam asked.

"Safe, but only got one bullet left" Donate answered, as he pulled the thing out of his pocket. "I can make more later for you once this is over." He placed the pistol on Bobby's desk, and they all seem to ignore the fact that a demon knew how to make bullets to kill more demons.

"Do you know of anything else that can damage a first?" Siya asked.

Donate shook his head. They all heard Kim exit the bathroom and go into the guest room to change.

"When you were all in Lux did you notice anything, that could be helpful?" Donate asked Dean.

"I doubt it. Jeremy called me Cow, wouldn't let me do much" Dean answered.

Donate chuckled at that, "It was his way of keeping you safe."

"Sure" Dean sneered.

Kim left her bedroom and started to walk downstairs. When she sat down on the last step she noticed everyone's eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you all right" Donate asked first.

"Just peachy" she griped.

"We we're wondering if you spotted or heard anything helpful well you were in that other world? You know that would be away to destroy that ..." Siya stopped her sentence before swearing.

Kim rolled her eyes at her best friend. "If you are gonna swear, swear Siya. And no I didn't figure out a way to kill Amber. So what's plan B?"

The group searched each other and all shook their heads, except Sam.

"Lux" he spoke.

"Huh?" Kim asked, confused like everyone else.

"Well doesn't Amber come from Lux, surely someone there knows of how to hurt her. I mean you did tell us she said she was tortured. So someone in her world might know how to defeat her" Sam finished.

"Nice plan Sammy Boy" Dean grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder.

He fell forward a little from the force and glared back at Dean, but he just kept on grinning.

"One problem, how do we plan on getting to Lux, when our traveler is out of commission" Kim said.

Everyone groaned, they had forgotten Sapphire was injured, he wouldn't be able to do anything for a while. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. The wounded demon had heard everything and knew no one would let him use his powers because it would just hurt him more. But Sapphire would do anything to save Jeremy. He pushed himself up and slipped on clean bandages and a shirt.

"If they won't let me take them to Lux, I'll go alone" Sapphire said to himself, then he disappeared.

There was a loud crash upstairs that made everyone rush to the room Sapphire was resting in. He was gone, and the dresser in the room was lying on the floor. It must have fell from the ricochet of the telportation blast.

"Where do you think he went?" Dean asked.

"Lux of course. We have to get him back" Donate answered.

"How? We only had one traveler demon and he's off being an idiot" Kim yelled.

"Well we'll just have to convince another to help us out" Donate grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Sapphire crashed onto the floor of an abandoned building. He had made it to Lux, but as he looked himself over, he wasn't in one piece. The demon tired to stand up, but pain shot through his body. He grabbed his ribs as he collapsed back on the floor. A light flickered off in the distance and Sapphire tired to focus on it, tired to stay concessions. Then he noticed movement, he wasn't alone. A dark figure approached him then knelled down infornt of him. It was a demon but he was dressed in a lab coat and slacks.

"Well what do we have here?" spoke the demon.

"Please you must help me" Sapphire groaned. "I need information about a First that was born here."

"It looks like you need a lot more help then that."

"I'll be fine."

Sapphire tightened the bandages on his stomach, then tired to push himself off the ground. His body trembled in protest, the other demon noted this and shook his head.

"You will only make it worse" the demon said.

"It does not matter, I must find her" Sapphire urged.

He slipped as he neared standing, but caught himself on some boxes. The other demon just shook his head again, and walked over to Sapphire. He grabbed his arm, and draped it over his shoulder to help walk. Then he began to lead him towards the light.

"This is unnecessary." Sapphire objected, but the demon ignored him.

"Son this First you must find, why is it so important?"

"She took something of mine."

"Well that's rather rude."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Why a place to clean you up, of course."

"That didn't answer my question."

"You know you sound very formal, your not royal are you?"

Sapphire just shook his head and let the man lead on. He didn't have the strengthen to do otherwise.

A violent shiver went through Jeremy's body, waking him up. He then realized he was tied to a chair, and drenched in water. He tired looking around but everything was blurry, yet he could still sense her.

"So you blinded me like you did my sister, boring" Jeremy groaned.

Amber chuckled.

"Everyone said you had a smart month" she grinned.

The bitch was sitting crossed legged in a chair opposite from Jeremy. They were in a dark cavern, the same one Kim had been brought to. A small chandelier hung over the chairs, and everything else was covered in darkness. Jeremy tired to see again and spotted two hanging lights next to a doorway about 8feet away. By the opening stood Amber's two lackeys that had grabbed Kim as well.

"Well are ya gonna keep looking at me or talk. I'm not yours to gawk at" Jeremy yelled once he was done scanning the area.

But Amber said nothing, just keep grinning.

"What do you want with me?" Jeremy shouted.

"My, my. I don't know if I like your tone" Amber said, standing up. "What I want dear boy is your help. Your sister was rather stubborn."

"You'll find I'm even worse" Jeremy gloated.

"Tough guy huh, well I'm sure I can do something to convince you."

Amber glided over to Jeremy's chair and took a seat on his lap.

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?" She coaxed.

She raised his chin with one hand so their eyes met, then rested the other on Jeremy's thigh.

"What are you trying to do?" Jeremy groaned.

"Why seduce you of course. Aren't you attracted to me?" Amber fake pleaded.

Jeremy pulled his head out the bitch's grasp and laughed.

"Even if I was, all I can see is a blob so its not really helping your cause."

"Aw that's to bad. Well I'm sure you've seem me before, I bet you think I'm beautiful. Most demons do" Amber rubbed in.

"Not interested" Jeremy said.

"Why not? Is the tough guy really an innocent virgin?"

Amber grabbed his chin again then locked their eyes, but Jeremy was still smiling.

"Ha a virgin, if only that were the issue."

"Well then what is it?"

Jeremy smile shifted to a grin and he actually felt good about saying the truth out loud.

"You're a girl" he answered.

"Well ya" Amber said, confused.

"I don't _Do _girls" Jeremy smirked.

Amber stared at him questionably, then jumped off Jeremy's lap when she realized what he meant.

"Well would you look at that, the little prince likes dick" Amber spat.

Jeremy nodded his head and smiled wider.

"You know you could have said that nicer. I'm gay" Jeremy exclaimed.

It felt good to come out, when he got home he had to try it on his family. That is if they didn't already suspect.

"Well aren't you just a pickle" Amber groaned. "Alright if I don't do it for ya, how about a nice hot guy to thrust into."

Jeremy lost his edge and his jaw dropped at Amber. He never knew she could be so vulgar. But that still didn't matter. The prince just shook himself away and regained his composure as his smile reappeared.

"Sorry already taken, and not a cheater. O and I don't like to let many people know this, but I like bottom" Jeremy retorted.

Amber stumbled back a bit. She was running out of ideas, and this conversation was getting to graphic for her.

"Well that's... That's to bad" the bitch stuttered. "No pleasure, then I will have to resort to pain.

Amber waved her hand in the air calling over a lackey. She then whispered something to him, and the demon walked off. A couple minutes later he came back with a rolling cart that had bloody tools all over it.

"How's your eyesight?" Amber asked.

Jeremy tore his vision away from the cart, and tired to stay calm.

"Better" he answered.

"Excellent, that will make this more fun, for me that is" Amber grinned.

She picked up a small sliver knife and sliced open Jeremy's check in fast slash. He bit his lip holding in the pain, he would be fine. They would come for him and kill this Son of a bitch. And then he'd be safe, they all be safe.

Kim paced in the living room of Bobby's house. Jeremy had been gone for almost a day now, and they hadn't found any help. Bobby, Sam, and Siya had left a little while ago to follow a human lead on how to kill a first from Samuel Cult's hunter journal. Donate had left long before that to hunt down a traveler demon. With the house to themselves Dean thought it would be perfect for some down time, but Kim was to restless thinking about Jeremy and everyone else. Dean would try to calm her down, even sit and cuddle with her, and Dean wasn't a cuddler. But every time the man-whore would get comfortable Kim would stand up, and start pacing again. So he gave up, and let the hottest girl he ever knew parade along away from him. He wasn't get any till that little snot was safe and sound.

"Hey what about this?" Kim exclaimed.

She was leaning over Bobby's desk looking at one of the hunter's journal. Dean groaned mentally, grabbed his beer, then walked over.

"Think about what?" he asked, but didn't really care.

He leaned over on Kim, resting his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her chest, and gluing his torso to her ass. Kim lifted her head and roller her eyes at the player, she wasn't gonna get him off her so why protest. She stole his beer and pointed to an entry in the journal.

"_First have been around since the dawn of time. They were helpful to the humans but many hunters believed them still a threat. They were demons, precautions were necessary. So I decided to amplify the cult a little bit. Make some bullets that were just perfect for them. They only needed to be a little stronger then the normal ones, for I noticed they did some damage but didn't completely kill them." _Dean read out loud. "Well that does sound promising, except we have no way of finding those special bullets."

"You sure are pessimistic. Its probably talked about in some other entries" Kim said.

She handed him back his drink and turned around to face him.

"You know I really don't like reading. Especially if there's something so much better close by" Dean grinned.

He leaned in towards Kim and place his beer down on Bobby's desk, then he linked his hands with hers and pushed her up against the edge. His lips met hers, kissing her passionately as he pressed against her harder. The house door opened and in strolled Bobby and the others.

"You better not be thinking of doing anything on my desk boy" Bobby shouted when he spotted the couple.

Dean ended his and Kim's kiss fast, and pushed away from her. He grabbed his beer and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Wouldn't even dream of it" he said to Bobby as he passed him and took a seat on the counter, annoyed.

"Sorry" Kim breathed out.

Bobby just shook his head with a smile as they walked in the rest of the way. Siya patted her best friend on the back like a congratulating her, then went to go grab her own drink. Sam followed, but stayed in the kitchen to talk to his brother. When Siya showed back up Kim showed her and Bobby the entry she had found, intriguing them both.

"You alright?" Sam asked his a brother in a whisper.

Dean nodded his head as he took another swig of his beer. Sam as usual saw right through and pushed out a sigh.

"You know Siya is different for me to, we can talk about it" Sam said.

"Sam, Siya is the first girl you really liked since Jess and I haven't even see you two kiss yet. Don't compare yourself to me and and _my_ demon. And I hate talking" Dean groaned.

"We've kissed" Sam argued.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Alright fine, at least tell me what's going on. What do you need?"

"What I need is some sleep."

Dean handed his brother his beer then walked outside to car, there was no way he was gonna fall asleep in Bobby's house anyway. Kim turned towards the kitchen and noted Dean's absence. When her eyes met Sam's he jerked his head outside and just shrugged his shoulders. Kim understood, told Bobby and Siya to keep searching and she'd be right back. Then she followed Dean outside.

"Hey Dean, wait up" Kim called out.

Dean stopped and turned as he reached his car. He leaned up against it and put on a fake smile.

"What's up?" he asked, as Kim got closer to him.

All of sudden Donate appeared infront of Kim surprising the pair.

"I found him my dear!" Donate exclaimed, pointing to the demon next to him.

He was a little beat up and looked pissed, but he was there.

"This traveler is going to help us get to Lux, and save Jeremy and Sapphire!"

"That's great dad!" Kim exclaimed, forgetting about Dean.

The older Winchester banged his head against his impala. For once he believe Sam was right, Kim was different. Why the hell was he feeling like this? Was is because she was a demon, because how long and how much they been together, or was it something worse. Something that Dean thought was annoying and no hunter should go through. Kim leaned her head sideways so she could spot Dean and caught him in the act.

"Hey did you hear" she yelled, running over to Dean.

Dean looked over and nodded his head, he forced another smile and pushed off his car to join Kim and her father.

"Lets go get those two idiots" he chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Kim and kissed her on the check.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Let's go tell the others" Kim shouted.

Her and Dean began to walk back towards Bobby's house, but Donate grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back, Kim continued on.

"At this moment she might be ignoring your lies, but I will not Son. What is bothering you?" Donate asked.

"What now, you wanna talk to" Dean complained.

"You will tell me what I want to know" Donate ordered as he stepped forward a little.

Dean stepped back, a little concerned. He had come to like Donate but he was a demon, and Dean was an unarmed hunter. He had reasons to be a little freaked. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he hung his head, shaking it back and forth. A mumble left his month and Donate smiled, understanding completely, but he still wanted Dean to say it louder.

"What was that?" Donate asked.

Dean looked up and pushed it out.

"I'm in love with your daughter, ok. God are you happy now."

A gentle smile spread across Donate's face and he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Very much so Son. You have my blessing." he said.

Then he grabbed the traveler demon and walked up to Bobby's house, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait and the kinda filler chapter but I hope u still enjoyed it! I promise I will post the next one some time this month. I mean it. O and to warn ya if I didn't already only 2or 3 more chapters till the end!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Bobby, Sam, and Siya stayed behind from the trip to Lux, but if it was up to them they would have gone. Unfortunately the traveler demon could only take three passengers in his condition. Donate apologized for that with a laugh, trying to hide his anger and worry. Then Dean, Kim, Donate and the traveler left to Lux.

The group arrived in a dark building, so dark that only outlines of items could be made out. A dim light hung above a doorway, but it was so far away that it didn't help. Suddenly Donate was kicked in the back of his legs, he fell to the ground releasing the traveler, who proceed to run off.

"Dad are you alright" Kim asked, as she knelled down next to him.

She helped him stand back up and the king just brushed it off.

"I am fine my dear, he just caught me off guard" Donate answered.

"I'll grab him" Dean suggested.

"That's quiet alright, when we find Jeremy, Sapphire should be close by. He can take us home."

"So... Anyone got a flashlight?" Kim asked, standing up.

Dean pulled off his duffel bag he had on his back and began to rummage through it. The hunter had basically ransacked his trunk, and put all types of guns, poisons, and other weapons in the bag. The Cult was lodged in the back of his pants covered by his jacket. Finally Dean pulled out two flashlights and handed one to Donate. Then he zipped up the bad, threw it over his shoulder, and turned on his own flashlight. Once they could all see, the group began to walk towards the door. Sometime during the walk Dean pulled out a shotgun, and handed Kim the flashlight. She scanned their surroundings with it, finding millions of storage boxes covering high, endless shelves. She guessed they were in a warehouse. When they finally approached the door Kim when to it as Dean stood against the wall next to her, gun ready. The door swung open and Kim slid behind it as Dean stuck his shotgun into the opening, then he slowly went through. The room was pitch black so pointing a gun around didn't help much. Dean went along the walls and found the light switch, turning it on. There were some silver shelves lining the walls with more boxes, then a desk sat in the middle of the room with papers all over it, and a microscope.

"Clear!" Dean yelled, once he found no one else in the room.

Donate and Kim came in, closing the door behind them. The King went towards the shelves hoping he would find something useful in boxes. Kim and Dean decided to search the desk. In the boxes were things from old paper work about experiments, to the actual canned experiments themselves. Then on the desk were fresh documents about more experiments, along with test results, random notes, and a map on the building.

"Ug this is pointless, its obvious Jeremy and Sapphire aren't here" Kim yelled out.

"Be patient my dear, I'm sure we will find something" Donate said.

"That's doubtful, I'm not even sure what half of these papers are" Dean said.

"Why they are my research notes, of course" they all heard.

The group turned to face another door, where a man in a lab coat stood.

"Who are you!" Dean shouted, pointing his shotgun at the man.

"Now, now there's no need for that, I am just a mere doctor" the man said.

"I'll be the judge of that" Dean argued.

"He's a demon Dean, be careful" Kim whispered.

"Humph, figured as much" Dean said. "Alright now I'm gonna ask you some questions and your gonna answer them truthfully. But if you make one wrong move, I'll shoot you."

"That gun wont hurt me boy" the doctor said.

"No, but the shells should hurt like hell."

The man in the lab coat grimaced a little, and Dean was happy to see that hunter tricks still had an affect in Lux.

"Question one, have you see a demon traveler with black hair and formal attitude?" Dean asked.

"What's your business him?" the doctor wondered.

"I'll ask the questions!" Dean yelled, as he cocked his gun.

"Please he is just out friend, and we want to make sure he is alive" Kim pleaded.

"Yes, he's alive. Came through here a little while ago pretty beat up. I patched him best I could, then he ran off without my consent" the doctor replied.

Do you know where he went?" Kim asked.

The doctor shook his head, so Dean went on with his own questions.

"Do you know anything about a lair of a First that was born here?"

"Ah so you are looking for her as well. I can take you to her hideout, but I would like something in exchange" the doctor grinned.

"I don't make deals with demons, and I'm the one holding the gun here."

"And you think that scares me? You need me ship shop to help you out."

Donate stepped forward, standing tall.

"I order you to take us to this women and then leave us be, otherwise your life will not matter" he bellowed.

"Sounds rather tiring" the doctor groaned.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM DEMON!" Donate screamed.

The doctor pushed out a heavy sigh and wiggled his finger in his ear, like he was trying to fix his hearing.

"I know very well who you are. I know who all of you are. A mindless hunter, messed up in a demon's problems. And the King and Princess of the Underworld and all Demons. But this Lux, we have our own Underworld and our own royalty. I have no reason to listen to you" The doctor gloated.

Donate stepped back, and now it was time for the doctor to be in control.

"What do you wish to do with this First?" he asked.

"Kill her!" Donate yelled, trying to get back some of his stature.

"Hmm sounds perfect. I would just like her remains."

"That's gross old man" Dean said.

"It is just for simple research."

"Still gross."

"Guys! Either way it doesn't matter, cause we don't have the right bullets" Kim butted in.

"What are you looking for?" the doctor asked.

"Um just ammo for the Cult gun that can kill the first" Kim answered.

"Ah I see. Well if I help you will you help me?"

"Fine" Donate answered.

Kim and Dean looked at him confused but the king just shook his head.

"It is the only choice we got. We will give you her body if you lead us to her and help us kill her" Donate told the doctor.

He nodded his head in thanks then went over to a small locked box on a shelf. He pulled out a key from his coat, then once unlocked he pulled out a smaller box and handed it to Dean.

"I believe these will suit you just fine" the doctor grinned.

Dean open the the box to find three small pistol bullet casings.

"These will kill a first?" he asked.

"Indeed, tested them myself, use to be five bullets. O but don't worry, no one died you know" the doctor grinned.

"How did you get these, or the cult for that matter to test them?" Dean asked, rather agitated.

As him and the doctor continued to talk dean took out the last old cult bullet and shoved it in his pants pocket. Then loaded the gun with the new ones.

"My dear boy, do you actual think that Samuel Cult made those special bullets for demons on his own. Of course he had help, the poor guy just didn't know it" the doctor chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Many, many years back I was known as a crossroads demon, one of the best actually."

"Get on with it."

"As you wish. In those times a made a deal with young hunter, his name was Marshal Cult. Dear Samuel's father, who had yet to be born. I made a deal with the man that if I gave him the means to kill a demon he would leave me be, and let me see the finished project whenever I wanted. I agreed of course, but the poor human became to freaked out by the time limit I gave him, and died to soon. The deal was passed on to his son, Samuel, who had no idea his wonderful ideas weren't coming from his own brain. When the gun was finished, I came to the boy and he tried to shot me!"

Dean let out a light chuckle and received a glare from the doctor, before he continued his story.

"The young boy luckily missed, surly out of practice. Didn't even bother to trap me or expect me for that matter. He seemed more scared, like I was first demon for him to see, and I was. I approached Samuel fast and stole the Cult from his hands. -This is mine-, I said. -I will bring it back, whenever I please-. The stupid human just ran away from me freaked out, so young. Its funny how time can change a man."

"So why would you make bullets to kill a First?" Kim asked, trying to move on the story.

"Why everyone should know that answer my dear. There was always someone somewhere afraid that the first would start to kill, become biased. So I was called upon to make a weapon just encase. They gave me all the resources I would need, including some of the first that were born here on Lux. That's right there was more then just the girl you were looking for. Of course like you already knew the girl was tortured, and her campaigns were all killed to help my experiments" the doctor answered.

"So you really did experiments on your own kind?" Donate asked, with a sorrowful grin.

"Those foul beast were nothing like me" the doctor argued.

"Ah, but you are indeed a first" Donate added, finally grinning completely.

"But father he gives a pure demon aura" Kim questioned.

"True, but only because he has found a way to hide himself. The whole crossroads demon thing helped quiet well. However did you get that sort of a job? Or get out of it for that matter?" Donate asked.

"That is really none of your businesses! Now take the bullets and follow me, or leave my lab" the doctor barked.

They had hit a nerve. Dean was rather amused by all this, but knew they were wasting time.

"We'll take the bullets, so lead the way" Dean said, as he pulled out the cult and slipped in the remaining casings.

"The gun will work, follow me" the doctor said.

The doctor lead the group outside the door he had entered in to come face to face with very different terrain.

"How did we get here?" Dean asked, looking around the snow mountains and caves that now surrounded them.

"Simple transporter door" the doctor said, as if it was common everywhere.

Dean just nodded his head with a smile, and they all continued to follow the doctor. He lead them deep into the mountains and then even deeper into a cave. It got cold real fast and Dean was surprised to see that he was the only one feeling it. In a way it made the first seem less human, made Kim seem less human. The oldest Winchester knew that once Amber was dead they would have to part ways with Kim and Siya. Sam would protest, but of course Dean was use to leaving a girl behind. He did many times on their jobs. Hooked up with a girl, had some fun and left, sometimes without even a goodbye. But Kim was different. Son of bitch of course she was different. Dean Winchester had indeed told Donate he had fallen for his daughter, and the idiot went and gave the boy his blessing. Like Kim and his relationship could actually last. They were hunters for god sakes, no relationships allowed, plus add on the fact that he was a human and she was a demon princess. Wasn't it time for her to go back to her kingdom, that would make things easier. These thoughts lingered in the oldest Winchester's head as they all approached a slightly lit up cavern. The cold had left the boy a long time ago, and now he could see again.

"Here is her hideout" the doctor said, breaking Dean's thoughts, and the silence.

The group minus the doctor stepped forward and looked across the underground room. Kim recognized it instantly, she knew now to search for the chair but once she found it, Jeremy was tied to it this time. He seemed unconscious, and probably beat up pretty badly. There were two demon guards standing not to far in front of the chair, but Amber was no where to be found. Kim continued to look around the cave finding the same rolling cart with sharp objects and a bloody cloth that was used on her. Then there were two long tables and a fire along with hanging lights inside the room, Kim had never noticed them before, but then again she was rather weak That put a spark in the princess. There was her younger brother who had been tortured worse then her, Kim knew Jeremy was tough, but it still hurt her. The anger started to over power her, she started to storm out towards Jeremy, but was grabbed by someone who clasped her mouth and arms tight pulling her back. The whole group turned around to find Sapphire, he had been here the whole time.

"You don't wanna go out there, she's probably waiting in darkness somewhere" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire! Where the hell have you been?" Donate yelled, with some worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry my king, but I had to make sure the prince was alright. And if I didn't care about his wishes, I would be out there" Sapphire answered.

"That doesn't make sense" Kim said, leaning against a wall.

"Do you think the prince would wish for me to die to save him. I am not exactly in best condition."

"And that's why you shouldn't have left me" the doctor spoke up.

The group kinda forgot he was there, actually they were more surprised that he was still there. Thinking the coward would go wait in his lab for his prize, well they did all the dirty work.

"I'm sorry, I never got the chance to thank you."

Dean stepped closer to Kim and whispered in her ear, "So are you sure Sapphire isn't gay?"

Kim shook her head actually unsure, and for a moment she smiled. She playfully hit Dean on shoulder, and he let out a fake ow, with a smirk on his face. Dean Winchester always cracking jokes to help the situation.

"Now that we're all here, we defiantly have the upper hand, especially with the new Cult bullets. So lets get moving" Donate stated.

The group put their heads together and began to plan out a scheme. Each of them would take a different side of the cave. Sapphire wanted to be the closest to Jeremy to get to him first. Kim suggested that she take out the demon guards with a couple fire balls, lighting the room up in the process. Donate agreed and told Dean to watch his daughter's back as him and the doctor, who had insisted to surprisingly help, would check out the perimeter trying to find amber. The plan was set out perfectly then she appeared.

Amber stepped through an arch with a curved dagger in one of her hands. She was banging it against her other palm as she walked up to Jeremy. When she got to the prince she lifted his head, to find him in a deep comatose. A quiet laugh left her lips that made Sapphire growl, then Amber picked up a bucket of water and threw it at Jeremy, waking the boy. He shook his hair and spit out some blood, then glared up at Amber.

"Good to know you still have some spunk" Amber grinned.

Now that Jeremy was awake and facing the group they could all see the many cuts on his checks and neck that Amber had inflicted. There was probably more wounds all over the prince's small body. Sapphire took this deep, his hands balled into fist and that's when it started. Suddenly their scheme turned into an ambush and Sapphire was the decoy. He rushed out at Amber, somehow passing the guards and tackling Amber down at Jeremy's feet. A small smile crept on the boy's lips as he saw Sapphire, then looked up seeing the rest of his rescue. Kim came in behind Sapphire quick lightening two fire balls, taking out the guards before they could even react. Donate slipped into the shadows, making sure they didn't have any more company, as Dean stepped out covering Kim with the cult. Two more demons appeared, and Dean shot at them with the Cult.

"Stop!" the doctor yelled coming in front of Dean, grabbing the Cult.

He didn't take it out of Dean's hands, but he sure stopped the hunter from shooting a third demon. Donate came out of shadows throwing a fireball at unsuspecting Demon, and now Amber was all her own.

"Are you an idiot? Or did you forget that your bullets are meant for the first. NOW YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT!" the doctor shouted.

Amber heard this loud and clear and a smirk spread across her face, a smirk that Sapphire didn't notice because he couldn't take his eyes off Jeremy. The first pulled her legs out from under Sapphire then kicked him off her. It sent the time demon flying, and hurt him pretty bad, because of his last encounter with the bitch. In seconds Amber was on her feet and behind the doctor. In one fast movement she broke the guys neck, then let his body fall limp at her feet.

"Now what was that about special bullets" Amber said, smirking.

She spotted the Cult in Dean's hands and launched at him. The gun flew out of his hands and the pair was actually wrestling, as Amber tried to strangler the oldest Winchester. Donate ran for the gun but was blocked by a ring of fire that Amber had somehow created around the Cult. Kim stared in wonderment. Seeing her brother and Sapphire basically on verge of passing out, Dean was still trying to fight off Amber, and Donate kept trying to get inside the ring of fire. He even tried jumping, but the ring just rose into a wall.

"Dad, Move" Kim finely spoke, seriously.

Donate stepped back and Kim sprinted confidently towards the fire, not caring if she got burned.

"NOOOOOO" Amber screamed out, as Kim got closer to the Cult.

She tossed Dean aside, and ran for Kim who had gotten inside the ring, only scorching the cuffs of her pants. She grabbed the gun and whipped around fast, as Amber came rushing towards her. Her hand started to shake, her finger waving above the tigger, but she had to do it. Kim took her other hand and steady her arm then fired.

The bullet soared out of its socket and hit Amber in the forehead, causing her to fall down only a foot away from Kim. A lighting strike ran through the first's body just like what would happen with normal demons, and the old Cult bullets. Kim stepped forward, burning her eyes in the lifeless body, her own body starting to shake again. The ring of fire disappeared along with the ropes holding Jeremy. He slouched in the chair, and Sapphire pushed through his pain rushing towards him, picking up his prince in his arms. Dean stepped forward and slowly pulled the gun out Kim's hands slowly, then Donate came closer and rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"We should destroy all the evidence" the king said softly.

They group all nodded their heads, as Donate lit two fireballs in his hands setting Amber's and the doctor's body aflame. Dean wrapped his arm around Kim's still shaking shoulders as they walked back to the lab, Donate set it on fire as well. Along with the warehouse, once they were outside out of it. Dean tightened his grip on Kim's shoulder as she took one of her brother's hands, who was resting in Sapphire's arms, then Donate took the other, and they disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Siya and Kim sat alone in the upstairs bedroom of Bobby's house. Donate and Sapphire had taken Jeremy home so they could get him patched up without any questions, well Bobby and the brothers waited in the living room for the girls to come down. Kim had decide that she wanted to break the news to Siya alone. Sam suggested that he be there for comfort, but Kim wouldn't have it. After Kim was able to calm her nerves she started to talk.

"So she's gone" Kim said softly.

"Did you pull the trigger?" Siya asked.

Kim just nodded her head, not able to look her friend in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" Siya asked, and reached over to Kim's hand, holding it tight.

"Ya, I'm better now" Kim breathed out, finally bringing her head up.

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment, thinking. If this was the end of any other hunt, they would just start searching for another close by, and drive on. But it wasn't, they had lost a friend today, no a sister. Even though Amber was playing it was still real for them, and it still hurt. They couldn't just move on, though that would make things easier. Then there were the Winchester boys. Kim and Siya both knew the brothers were gonna move on as well to a new hunt. A group this big of hunters never traveled together, it was always just alone, or a pair. When you added another it became crowded, and complicated. At times it be helpful to have extra back up, but you didn't always need it, and so those times an extra person or more would get in the way. Then with the relationships that were forming, no had formed between the Winchesters and the girls, it just made things worse. It brought to question how exactly to say goodbye, and there was no way to avoid it.

"Do you think we should have another service?" Siya asked suddenly.

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean technically Amber's family already buried the casket and everything" Kim replied.

"Ya, an empty casket."

"If you want to we can, but it just have to us. And there still be nothing to bury."

"I guess so. But I think it be good, maybe just set up a memorial or go visit her grave. You know we still haven't been there."

"The hunt kind took over my... Our time."

"So then do you want to just go the cemetery? I was thinking we could bring some flowers, and maybe this picture of us."

Siya grabbed her purse and pulled out a small frame. It was a picture back from when the girls first met and Amber's mom wanted to get a picture of her daughter's first friends in this town. They were just barely in high school and it was Kim's old back yard.

"Ya that be fine" Kim said as she took the picture, and began to burn her eyes into it.

A stray tear fell down her face, and then they started to pour out. Siya scooted closer wrapping her arms around her as she began to cry to.

"They've been up there for a quiet a while" Dean spoke, as he stared at the stairs.

"Give them time boy" Bobby suggested.

He pushed out a giant sigh and kicked some dust on the floor.

"Who wants another drink?" Dean asked.

"You know that's your 3rd one" Sam said.

"So... Do you want another or not?"

"No"

"Bobby?"

"I'm good."

The bedroom door opened slowly, but just Kim exited closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and sat at the bottom, just breathing.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Ya, defiantly" She answered, those tears really needed to come out.

"And Siya?"

"She's ok to. I just thought I leave her to.. think." Kim said, as she whipped away her final tears and looked up. "She wants to go over to the cemetery before we part ways."

"That sounds fine. Do you think she'll mind if I" Sam started as he gestured towards the bedroom door.

"No, go right ahead. She'll need it, though you might wanna be prepared for more tears" Kim laughed out gently.

"I guess I'll go warm up the car" Bobby said, and walked outside.

Sam smiled lightly then head up the stairs once Kim moved to the side for him. Dean waited till they were completely alone until he took a seat down next to Kim.

"Do you mind?" she asked him, pointing towards his beer.

Dean just shook his head and handed it to her. Kim took a giant swig, then gave it back.

"So do you know where the two of you are headed?" Dean asked, avoided the hard parts, like usual.

"No. Not even sure I want to leave" Kim answered, and placed her head on his shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arm around Kim thinking kinda the same thing, but not wanting to talk about it.

"I'd like your opinion" Kim said, forcing the awkwardness out.

Dean took a moment rolling over millions of thoughts in his head. He wanted Kim to stay, he did, but he had to face that it just wouldn't work.

"You know your dad gave me his blessing" Dean finally said, with a chuckle.

"Really?" Kim grinned, knowing to not push anymore.

"Ya, like he actually thought this could work."

"There were moments I thought it could" Kim said quietly, scouting closer to him.

"Me to."

Minutes passed by as the words were sinking in, and Dean tried to think of more to say because he knew Kim would want more.

"You know ever since my Dad... all I can think about is how much this job has cost me and Sam. We've lost so much; we've sacrificed so much... When I met you, I thought don't I deserve a chance to have something, to get a break" Dean let out.

"That would be nice" Kim said.

"Right? But no? It's my job to save these people... Why? Do I have to be some kind of hero? What about us, huh?... I want you to stay, but I know it be best if you didn't."

"Maybe not... I mean I know I should leave to, but maybe my dad was right, giving us his blessing. Its not like were never gonna see each other again."

"You think so? Cause I gotta be realistic, I don't see much hope for us."

"Really? Cause I was thinking about heading after yellow eyes. You know see what he has in store for Siya and these other psychic kids your brother talked about. I'm sure we'd run into each other then."

"Hmph I'd like that..."

"Me to."

"So this isn't goodbye then?"

"No."

The couple finally looked each other in the eyes and Dean brought his lips down on Kim's hard. The kiss was deep, and filled with more desire then before.

"You know I'd be up for another one night stand" Dean smirked, when their kiss ended.

"I bet you would" Kim said, lightly shoving him away.

Some laughs escaped their lips as they continued to just sit on the stairs holding each other, able to relax. Sam and Siya came out of the bedroom a few minutes later and the older couple watched them share a long kiss before they came to the stairs.

"Seems they've said their farewells to" Dean said, looking up at the pair.

"Remember its not forever" Kim said, bringing his focus back down.

"Ya" he smiled, and leaned in for a light peck on the lips.

Sam let out a fake cough breaking up his brother and Kim's kiss.

"You guys gonna let us down?" he asked.

"I guess we have to" Kim answered, with sarcasm.

Her and Dean stood up on the ground floor and let Sam and Siya pass before saying anything.

"So you ready to go?" Kim asked Siya.

She nodded her head, "Do you mind if we all take one car though, Bobby could bring you boys back here?"

"I'm sure he'd be fine with that" Sam answered. "Dean?"

"Ya that's cool, but I think I liked to drive your mustang Kim" Dean said, grinning.

Kim shook her head at his manly-ness reforming, he was back.

"Sure" Kim said and handed him her keys.

"Well then we should probably get going before Bobby starts yelling" Sam suggested.

They all nodded their heads and headed out the door. Dean and Kim were in front, fake arguing over Dean's obsession's with cars and his baby impala. Well Sam and Siya walked behind, holding hands solemnly. When they got to the cemetery the girls walked to the grave alone, hand in hand. Siya placed down a bouquet of daises and tried to say goodbye. What they spoke seemed to not hold anything about the betrayal. Like the pair had decided it was best to focus on the good, it was like it had never happened. With that finished the girls left the grave and headed back to Kim's car. Both couple kissed one more time. Sam and Siya's sweet and short, but Dean was grabbing Kim's ass the whole time their lips were locked. Then with simple waves and some see you arounds, the group parted and went into their separate cars.

"So you really think we'll see them again?" Siya asked Kim, as they watched Bobby and boys drive away.

Kim didn't bother to answer, knowing that Siya already guessed her answer. She turned the key in the ignition, letting the engine growl a little as Bobby's truck finally passed out of her vision, then she turned up her radio, letting the hard rock fill her head as she sped off.

**The End**

**Author's note: I feel like I might be forgetting something or could have done more, but I still really like this ending, and so glad I finally came up with it. Sorry it took me forever, endings are so hard for me. Thanks for staying with me and reading till the end, tell me what you think. I love to hear your reviews. **


End file.
